Espadas Interviews
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Quieren aprender mas sobre los Espadas y Shinigamis en Hueco mundo… bien esta es su oportunidad! Esto es una parodia de lo que realmente pasa allí… disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Bien, hoy les traigo una traducción que tenia guardada hace rato en mi computadora. Este fic es para reírse un buen rato, y como me gusto tanto, aquí les traigo una muestrita. Ahora ando de vacaciones, así que tratare de aprovechar y terminar mas rápido mi otro fic, así puedo seguir con otros trabajos que están en espera nnU se que mucha gente espera secuelas de algunos oneshots y que termine Babysiting Espadas, la verdad no lo termino de floja que soy, tengo el final en la cabeza mas o menos planeado pero me da vagancia ponerme a escribir ¬¬ maldita pereza.

Asi que les dejo este primer capitulo, y ruegue a dios que no deje esto a la mitad porque todos los otros capis son muy graciosos también, si pueden vayan a leer el original en ingles. Nos vemos.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Quieren aprender mas sobre los Espadas y Shinigamis en Hueco mundo… bien esta es su oportunidad! Esto es una parodia de lo que realmente pasa allí… disfruten!

Hola y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia! En esta ocasión yo entrevistare a algunos de las personas en Hueco Mundo. Mayormente a los Espadas, pero Aizen, Gin, y Tousen también serán entrevistados. El primero será Grimmjow! Oh y una pequeña nota: Tuve la idea de usar distintos formatos para distintos personajes de Lady Khali.

Grimmjow Jeagerjack

Preguntas de la entrevistadora.

_Respuestas de Grimmjow_

_**Comentarios de Ulquiorra**_

1- Porque eres un Espada?

_Me gusta matar. Los Espadas matan. Esa es razón suficiente. __**Basura, todos somos Espadas para servir a Aizen-sama.**__ Aizen-sama mi trasero, esa no es la razón por la que me convertí en espada._

2- Estas feliz con tu rango? Porque?

_Claro que no! Soy mas fuerte que el bastardo de Ulquiorra así que yo debería ser cuarto Espada, no el! __**Pfft, sabes que no es verdad.**__ Porque no me dices eso en la cara bastardo! __**Acabo de hacerlo basura ciega.**_Ulquiorra, deja de molestara Grimmjow, es su entrevista después de todo.

3- Con quien deseas pelear mas? Porque?

_Ulquiorra. Si peleara con el lo derrotaría de un vez por todas! __**Casi te mueres en nuestra ultima batalla, no estabas ni cerca de ganar.**__ Solo cállate estúpido emo._

4- Te "gusta" alguien?

_No tengo tiempo para eso. Gustarle a alguien no te hará mas fuerte. __**Finalmente algo en lo que coincidimos.**_

5- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

_Heterosexual. 100% heterosexual, sin dudas. Los gays son raros. __**Heterosexual? Pero pensé que le dijiste a Nnoitra que-**__CALLATE eso es algo que no te importa chismoso! _

6- Si _tuvieras_ que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

_Quieres la verdad? Pues me suicidaría antes de que eso pasara. Acabo de decir que los gays son raros y YO no soy raro! Nunca lo seré, así que para con estas estúpidas preguntas maldita sea. __**Alguien esta un poco a la defensiva eh Grimmjow? **_

7- Estas feliz con la forma como Aizen gobierna?

_No! dejo que Tousen me cortara el brazo; pues claro que no estoy feliz. Espero que ese bastardo se caiga muerto en cualquier segundo. __**Retira eso, Aizen-sama te hizo lo que eres ahora y gobierna con justa razón.**_

8- Crees que ganaran la gran Guerra de invierno?

_Apuesto a que lo haremos. Esos shinigamis son tan débiles que podría pelear con todos ellos juntos y no tendría ni un solo rasguño! __**No podrías pero estoy de acuerdo, nosotros ganaremos.**_

9- Como crees que vas a morir?

_Voy a morir en la mejor batalla de mi vida y estaré feliz. __**Yo voy a matarlo, y el definitivamente no estará feliz.**_

10- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

_Mejor amigo? No tengo ninguno. Pero la gente sigue insistiendo que Ulquiorra es mi mejor amigo. Están locos? En múltiples ocasiones dije que lo quiero muerto, es eso algo que se le dice a un amigo? No, yo no lo creo. __**Correcto.**_

11- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

_Querría todo el poder del mundo. Así podría matar a Ulquiorra con solo tronar los dedos y así no tendría que ver esa mirada de superioridad en su cara nunca mas! __**Mirada de superioridad? Sabes que eso es mentira, que encanta esa mirada.**_

12- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños?

_Hawaii… playas increíbles y mujeres sexys. __**Querrás decir tipos sexys.**_

13- Cuales son tus hobbies?

_Entrenar, intentar matar a Ulquiorra, entrenar, y entrenar. __**No olvides actuar gay y manejar tu "secreta" tienda de animales allá en Japon.**_

14- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

_Awww que lindo! Lo adoptaría y lo amaría con todo mi corazón y esperan un segundo, eso no fue lo que quise decir. Mataría a ese gatito y me haría un sombrero con su piel. Ohh, a quien quiero engañar, nunca mataría a un tierno y pequeño gatito. __**… No tengo nada que agregar.**_

15- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

_Suicidarme. La gente gorda en débil y yo no soy débil. Pero solo porque me suicidaría no significa que soy una suicida! __**Nnoitra no te dejaría, le gusta el sexo con gordos.**_

16- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

_Eso es algo que yo se y tu nunca, jamás lo sabrás. __**Perdió uno de sus testículos y lo encontró en la lavandería.**__ Que, eso no es verdad, no lo perdí… fue robado. __**Por quien? El ladrón de testículos?**__ No, Szayel! __**… encantador…**_

17- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

_No le temo a nada. El miedo es para los perdedores. __**Le teme mortalmente a la gente negra desde el incidente con Tousen.**_

18- Que te pone triste? Porque?

_Gatitos hambrientos en las calles me pone triste! Como puede algo tan bonito sufrir tanto! Y no, amar gatitos no me convierte el un tipo loco de los gatos. __**Tipo loco de los gatos.**_

19- Que harías si encontraras a Aizen desnudo en tu cama?

_SIIIIIIII Agarraría mi espada y lo mataría justo ahí en el momento. Y luego vendería su cuerpo a todas esas locas fangirls. Que ellas se repartan los pedazos entre si. __**Bastardo!**_

20- Que harías si encontraras a Nnoitra desnudo en tu cama?

_Umm… No le digan a nadie pero silenciosamente me escurriría de la pieza y me aseguraría de que no se diera cuenta que estoy ahí. La ultima vez que lo hizo no pude ir al baño por una semana porque mi trasero me dolía demasiado. __**Eso fue demasiada información**__. _Si, estoy de acuerdo con eso.

21- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

_No, ninguno estoy perfectamente sano y mentalmente estable. __**No por mucho**__._

22- Serias capaz de traicionar a Aizen?

_Si tuviera la oportunidad pues si. Yo sigo el poder, no ser leal a Aizen. __**Si te atreves a traicionar a Aizen YO personalmente te cazare y asesinare en la forma más dolorosa posible.**__ Oooh parece que toque un punto sensible eh payaso emo?_

23- Crees que Aizen y Gin son mas que amigos?

_Si. Porque otra razón Gin sonreiría tanto? __**No estoy de acuerdo.**__ Tu nunca estas de acuerdo, y puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras en tu entrevista. __**Lo hare.**_

24- Dime la verdad, te gusta el te?

_Bleh no. __**Eres demasiado estúpido para apreciar el te.**__ Claro, si con eso te callas entonces si._

25- Quien crees que es el Espada más estúpido? Porque?

_Nnoitra porque todavía cree que los condones son sombreros transparente para enanos… __**Eso es estúpido.**_

26- Quien crees que es el espada más gay? Porque?

_Ulquiorra es el más gay! Haz visto la forma como mira a Aizen! Puedes sentir la ondas gay irradiando de el. __**Grimmjow, no tenia idea que las miradas vacías irradiaban ondas gay.**__ Pues lo hacen, pero solo por ti._

27- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

_No, los niños ocupan tiempo y yo necesito entrenar así que no tengo tiempo. __**Y aun así encuentras suficiente tiempo para manejar esa tienda de mascotas.**__ No puedes dejar eso en paz de una vez? __**No. Nunca.**_

28- (se esconde) cual es tu color favorito?

_Azul. Porque todo el mundo odia esa pregunta? es solo un color._

29- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

_Tengo que decir que nueve porque no seré perfecto hasta que no derrote a Ulquiorra. __**Le doy un cuatro y nunca será perfecto.**_

30- Que piensas de los humanos?

_Algunos son atractivos, otros feos, me gustan los atractivos. __**Basura.**_

31- Que sientes con respecto a los insectos?

_Sentir? Que clase de pregunta es esa? Pero si quieres saber, los odio. __**Es porque son venenosos, no se supone que te los comas, idiota.**__ Cállate, solo hice eso una vez!_

32- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

_Quien? __**Si, quien es este Justin Beiber y si es una amenaza para nuestros planes?**_ Olvídenlo…

33- Que piensas del anime Naruto?

_Oh, ese lugar ninja donde aprenden todas esas porquerías de signos con las manos? Está bien supongo, pero es un poco estúpido que solo unos pocos sepan pelear con espadas. __**Es pura porquería.**_

34- Te gusta el autor de Bleach?

_No! el autor hizo que el tipo fresa matara a Ulquiorra, y yo perdí contra los dos! Oh, y lo peor de todo es que nadie sabe si estoy vivo o muerto, incluyéndome! __**Estoy muerto, como crees que me siento?**_

35- Cambiarias de anime? Porque?

_La verdad si, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de pelear con esos estúpidos ninjas en Naruto. __**Yo no dejaría a Aizen-sama.**_

36- Bebes?

_No mucho… __**Se toma unos tres paquetes al día.**_

37- Fumas?

_No. __**Sorprendentemente, esto es verdad.**_

38- Apuestas?

_No mucho.__** De nuevo, es cierto.**_

39-Te confiesas a Aizen, tu dios, cuando haces algo malo?

_Confesarme a Aizen? Quien demonios hizo estas preguntas? _Yo las hice._ Oh, bien, entonces… CÓRTALA CON LA MIERDA!. __**Bien, a mí si me gustan.**_

40- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Matarlo! __**Baka.**_

41- Que harías si Wonderweiss se cagara en tu cabeza?

… _como haría eso? Se subiría arriba mío y luego… ewww… eres asquerosa. __**Estoy de acuerdo.**_

42- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

_Seria completamente azul, enorme, y seria la casa mas hermosa del mundo! __**Tienes la cabeza en las nubes.**_

43- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

_No, Yo. Debo. Entrenar. No tengo tiempo para casarme._

44- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

_Estoy bien con la nieve y el sol, pero demonios que odio la lluvia! Es tan mojada y molesta. __**A mi me gusta la lluvia…**_

45- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

_666! __**Dijo de la suerte, no de la desgracia pedazo de idiota**__._

46- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

_Mi nuevo nombre seria… Muerte! __**Que iluso.**_

47- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

_No! estas loca! No vista lo que le hicieron a Nnoitra verdad? _Oh si… eso fue gracioso._**Ciertamente.**_

48- Eres un chulo o una perra?

_Chulo, y Ulquiorra es mi perra. __**Eso te hace sonar tan gay conmigo.**__ Opps._

49- Tomas alguna medicación para aumentar tu poder?

_No, poder falso no es verdadero poder y es algo en lo que no estoy interesado. __**Podemos estar de acuerdo en eso.**_

50- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

_Como mierda. Me hiciste sonar tan gay! _No, eso fue todo tú_… _y Ulquiorra ayudo también._**Si, ves Grimmjow, deberías ser mas amable con los humanos o te harán ver taaaaan gay.**_

Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Bien, parece que si se pusieron a rezar porque termine de traducir este capitulo, haber si seguimos con la racha de suerte y me pongo a traducir el tercero. Pido disculpas por el primer capitulo, creía que era la versión corregida, recién cuando volví a mi casa me di cuenta del error. Ya esta arreglado y espero que no haya habido confusiones. Sin más que decir, acá esta la segunda entrevista, esta vez con el espada mas cute y emo de todos, Ulquiorra Cifer n.n.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Ulquiorra Shiffer

Preguntas del entrevistador

_Respuestas de Ulquiorra_

_**Comentarios "de gran ayuda" de Grimmjow**_

1- Porque eres un Espada?

_Para servir a Aizen-sama. __**No, solo necesita una excusa para estar cerca de el así no luce como un acosador gay.**_

2- Estas feliz con tu rango? Porque?

_Si, Aizen-sama me dio mi rango y mi poder. __**Que tal si Aizen te diera una bolsa con mierda de perro en llamas, estarías feliz así?**__ De echo, si._

3- Con quien deseas pelear mas? Porque?

_Kurosaki Ichigo, el es… interesante.__** No te refieres a mi? Hola! Soy tu némesis!**_

4- Te "gusta" alguien?

_No. __**Le gusta Orihime.**__ No, no me gusta! __**En serio? entonces porque tienes todas esas fotos de ella en tu pieza?**__ Aléjate de mi habitación._

5- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

_Neutral, no tengo ninguno de esos órganos… __**Que…? Entonces… entonces… como meas?**__ No lo hago._

6- Si _tuvieras_ que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

_Aizen-sama. __**Ewwwww.**_

7- Estas feliz con la forma como Aizen gobierna?

_Siempre. __**El apesta.**__ Cállate, esta es mi entrevista no la tuya, basura._

8- Crees que ganaran la gran Guerra de invierno?

_Si, Aizen-sama nos llevara a la victoria. __**Porque lo sigues llamando Aizen-sama?**__ … porque quiero…_

9- Como crees que vas a morir?

_Voy a morir? __**Lo ves entrevistadora; esto es lo que tengo que aguantar cada día! A Ulquiorra y su estupidez. **__Bien, al menos no soy basura como tu!_

10- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

_Grimmjow. __**Que? Lo… lo dices enserio…?**__ No, claro que no idiota._

11- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

_Que Aizen-sama me diera un abrazo. __**Aww, el pobre emo se siente poco amado?**__ Cállate._

12- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños?

_Yo no tomo vacaciones. Tengo que trabajar. __**Seria en el infierno porque secretamente quiera conocer a Satán.**__ …! Como lo supiste?_

13- Cuales son tus hobbies?

_Entrenar y cuidar de Grimmjow cuando se enferma.__** Hey, no! No saques eso ahora, solo me enferme una vez y el estúpido de Szayel quería ponerme un termómetro en el trasero por lo que te necesitaba ahí para protegerme!**_

14- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

_Mostrárselo a Grimmjow antes de matarlo frente a sus ojos. Haría lo que fuera para hacerlo sufrir.__** Eres un monstruo!**_

15- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

_Esconderme de Nnoitra, no quiero que me viole.__** En eso tienes razón.**_

16- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

_Yo soy perfecto, no hago cosas vergonzosas.__** Trato de tomarse de manos con Aizen pero lo rechazaron. **__Eso es mentira! _En realidad… este video luce bastante real para mi._** Ha! Te lo dije!**_

17- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

_No le temo a nada.__** Nada de lo que todavía no sepamos.**_

18- Que te pone triste? Porque?

_No saber las cosas, es por eso que siempre tengo a Grimmjow cerca. Es tan estúpido que me siento un genio en comparación con el.__** Era por eso? Yo pensé que era porque te agradaba!**_

19- Que harías si encontraras a Aizen desnudo en tu cama?

_Preguntarle que es lo que quiere que haga por el.__** Eso es enfermo.**_

20- Que harías si encontraras a Nnoitra desnudo en tu cama?

_A diferencia de la ultima vez, correría.__** Hubo una ultima vez?**_

21- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

_No, estoy siendo honesto.__** Claaaaaroooo…**_

22- Serias capaz de traicionar a Aizen?

_Nunca. __**No lo harías incluso si te diera estas fotos de Orihime en la ducha?**__ No es necesario, ya tengo fotos como esa. _No Ulquiorra, no te preocupes, eso no es acoso para nada. Pobre Orihime.

23- Crees que Aizen y Gin son mas que amigos?

_No.__** Si, el todavía sigue reprimiendo sus memorias de cuando entro en una habitación y los vio teniendo sexo, así que cree que es no.**_

24- Dime la verdad, te gusta el te?

_Si.__** Blehg.**_

25- Quien crees que es el Espada más estúpido? Porque?

_Yammy, es obeso y estúpido. Aunque, sorprendentemente, el todavía no ha sido violado por Nnoitra. __**No lo fue? Wow, tipo suertudo.**_

26- Quien crees que es el espada más gay? Porque?

_Definitivamente Nnoitra.__** Estoy de acuerdo.**_

27- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

_Niños… pero eso significaría que yo tendría que… eww.__** Wow, no sabia que a Ulquiorra le disgustara el sexo.**_

28- (se esconde) cual es tu color favorito?

_Verde oscuro.__** Abuuurridooooo.**_

29- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

_Un ocho… porque Aizen-sama todavía no me acepta!__** Espeluznante.**_

30- Que piensas de los humanos?

_Son basura. _Pero solías ser humano alguna vez._ Entonces, evolucione de la basura y ahora… soy perfecto!__** Evolucionar de la basura? De donde sacas estas cosas?**_

31- Que sientes con respecto a los insectos?

_No siento nada, los insectos son inservibles.__** En serio? Bien entonces porque te vi tratando de alimentar a una araña con una mosca muerta? **__No es algo que te importe estúpido iluso.__** Ouch.**_

32- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

_Quien es y que es lo que quiere? _(mirando a las canciones de Justin Beiber y murmurando 'esto es tan gay') Bien, no quiere nada, pero el "Necesita a alguien a quien amar"._ Eso es perturbador._

33- Que piensas del anime Naruto?

_Todos son unos débiles ilusos, pero me gusta ese tipo fuerte Madara, me recuerda a Aizen-sama.__** No sabia que Aizen usara una mascara y caminara por ahí como un retardado drogado gritando TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO.**_

34- Te gusta el autor de Bleach?

_No. Me mato.__** Haha. **__Cállate, seguro que tu también estas muerto.__** Oh… cierto…**_

35- Cambiarias de anime? Porque?

_No, me quedaría junto a Aizen-sama. __**Aun si el fuera gay con Gin?**__ Cállate, cállate, cállate!_

36- Bebes?

_No.__** Tiene miedo de descubrir como seria si estuviera borracho.**_

37- Fumas?

_Si, es bastante relajante.__** Y también desagradable y apestoso.**_

38- Apuestas?

_No. __**Necesita el dinero para comprar maquillaje.**_

39-Te confiesas a Aizen, tu dios, cuando haces algo malo?

_Todo el tiempo.__** Que sorpresa.**_

40- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Lanzarle un cero y luego bañarme.__** Hahaha.**_

41- Que harías si Wonderweiss se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Informar a Tousen que necesita ir al baño y ayudar a Wonderweiss a limpiar su trasero. __**Ya era hora.**_

42- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

_Seria tan grande como Hueco Mundo y tendría estatuas de Aizen-sama desnudo por todos lados. __**No querría ir a tu casa.**__ Quien dijo que te invitaría, basura?_

43- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

_No, Orihime ama al estúpido de Kurosaki Ichigo__**. Ha, celoso?**_

44- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

_Me gusta la lluvia.__** Eso definitivamente no te hace sonar emo.**_

45- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

_Cuatro.__** Que numero tan chico.**_

46- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

_Mi nuevo nombre seria Ulkiorra. __**Cual es la diferencia?**__ Se deletrea distinto._

47- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

_No, después del fiasco de Nnoitra ya no confió en las fans.__** Lo mismo aquí.**_

48- Eres un chulo o una perra?

… _no tengo respuesta.__** Es una perra.**_

49- Tomas alguna medicación para aumentar tu poder?

_Las pastillas dietéticas cuentan?__** Eso es simplemente triste.**_

50- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

_Como si tuviera que ir a mi habitación y maldecir en silencio.___Okay, ve a hacer eso, gracias por la entrevista!___No hay problema.__** Que vas a hacer ahora? **_Mi próxima entrevista será con Nnoitra, así que iré a conseguirme una armadura medieval para esconderme. Solo porque se que el tipo viola hombres no significa que este a salvo._** Que te diviertas.**_

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Jeje Muchas gracias por los reviews, acá les traigo la tercera entrevista, y estará será un poco mas larga a diferencia del lacónico Ulquiorra XD y si, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, Nnoitra da miedo XDDD Disfruten.

**Nathita**: te aviso que vas a tener que esperar hasta el capi 7 para la entrevista de Aizen, y siento también decirte que Hallibel no fue entrevistada :S no se porque la autora no le hizo la entrevista, pero por lo menos se compensa en el capitulo final, ya sabrás porque cuando se terminen las entrevistas. Lo de esconderse en la pregunta 28 es algo que puso la autora, será que a alguien no le gusto la pregunta y lo puso aquí de chiste, yo tampoco lo se, pero igual sigue siendo gracioso :D

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Este va ser interesante, puedo sentirlo.

Nnoitra

Preguntas del entrevistador

_Respuestas de Nnoitra_

**Comentarios de Nel **(ella es adulta en esta ocasión)

1- Porque eres un Espada?

_Para pelear con quien yo quiera! __**No era para violar a quien tu quisieras?**_

2- Estas feliz con tu rango? Porque?

_No! Esa perra de Nel no esta solo a uno sino dos rangos arriba de mi! No es justo! __**Cuanto tienes, cuatro años? Se supone que tienes que aprender lo injusta que es la vida en la escuela de Hollows.**__ No me lo recuerdes… odie la escuela._

3- Con quien deseas pelear mas? Porque?

_Nel, así podre probar que los hombres siempre son mas fuertes que las mujeres!__** Bien, claramente no ha funcionado hasta ahora.**_

4- Te "gusta" alguien?

_Tal vez… __**Le gusta Gin pero esta triste porque sigue siendo rechazado.**__ Cállate! No es mi culpa que mi competencia sea Aizen._

5- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

_Bi. Pero tengo que decir que me gustan más los hombres, ellos son mas fuertes.__** Podrías acabarla con esa mierda de "los hombres son mas fuertes que las mujeres". **__No… pero podría si tu duermes conmigo y pruebas que eres mas fuerte… __**Preferiría morir.**_

6- Si _tuvieras_ que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

_Cambiarlo? Bien, entonces seria gay con Gin, luego de matar a Aizen!__** Sigue soñando perdedor.**_

7- Estas feliz con la forma como Aizen gobierna?

_No, no oíste de la regla de no violar personas entre la medianoche y las tres de la mañana? _La verdad no, pero supongo que fue porque se canso de escuchar los gritos tortuosos saliendo de tu habitación._**Bien… eso y que yo se lo sugerí.**__ Perra!_

8- Crees que ganaran la gran Guerra de invierno?

_Si! Nosotros los Espadas somos los mas poderosos! __**No estoy de acuerdo, esos shinigami son bastante fuetes…**__ Traidora!_

9- Como crees que vas a morir?

_En la mejor batalla de mi vida! Pero no será contra Nel, voy a morir matando a Starrk! __**Noticias de última hora, Starrk esta muerto.**__ Spolier!_

10- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

_Me gustaría creer que Gin, pero no estoy seguro.__** Gin te odia.**_

11- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

_El amor de Gin!__** Que es contigo y Gin? Esta entrevista es sobre ti, no Gin.**_

12- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños?

_En las grandiosos y arenosas playas de San Francisco, pero Gi- __**Si te atreves a decir su nombre yo personalmente te arrancare el cuello de una vez.**__ Ouch._

13- Cuales son tus hobbies?

_Acosar y violar gente cuenta? _Claro._ Entonces ahí lo tienes.__** Que perturbador.**_

14- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

_Lo vestiría con un traje de cuero y lo usaría como mi imán sexual. __**Oh si, porque eso definitivamente funcionaria**__. Que es contigo y todo el sarcasmo?_

15- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

_Oh dios mío! Seria una crisis de proporciones bíblicas! Me gusta la gente gorda, pero si yo fuera gordo… yo… moririaaaaaaa! Gin no le gusta la gente gorda! Solo le gustan los senos grandes. __**Y tu sabes esto…?**__ Porque te lo diría, estúpida mujer de senos grandes._

16- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

_Tengo que admitir que la cosa mas vergonzosa que hice fue acostarme en la cama de Gin desnudo, esperando por el. Pero en vez de eso Aizen entro y me sonrió, no es sido capaz de verlo de la misma forma desde entonces. __**Que aterrador… no creo que hubiera querido saber eso.**_ Yo tampoco, pero trabajo es trabajo y aprendes lo que aprendes.

17- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

_Le temo a… bien… nada creo.__** Si, eso es cierto. Algunos meses atrás trate de todo lo que encontré para asustarlo, pero nada funciono.**_

18- Que te pone triste? Porque?

_Ver a Gin y Aizen sonreírse perturbadoramente entre ellos me pone triste.__** Eso me perturba más a mí.**_

19- Que harías si encontraras a Aizen desnudo en tu cama?

_Correr. Tengo que decir que entiendo que el es mucho mas fuerte que yo así que se que no seria capaz de detenerlo si el intentara algo. __**Y aun así nunca admites que yo soy mas fuerte que tu.**__ Eso es porque no lo eres!_

20- Que harías si encontraras a Gin desnudo en tu cama?

_Agradecer al Señor y luego violarlo mientras esta indefenso! __**Después de esta entrevista, recuérdame decirle a Gin que nunca entre a tu habitación desnudo.**_

21- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

_No, pero puede que sea un adicto al sexo.__** Puede?**_

22- Serias capaz de traicionar a Aizen?

_Si eso significa que tendría a Gin, entonces si. __**Harías lo que fuera por Gin cierto?**_

_Si._

23- Crees que Aizen y Gin son mas que amigos?

_PORQUE ME HACES ESTO? YA DEJA DE ECHARMELO EN CARA! (ataca a la entrevistadora)_ Nel… ayuda! Esta tratando de ahorcarme! **–SMACK- Ya déjala!** _Bien! Pero ya para con las preguntas de Aizen y Gin!_ Gracias Nel, pero todavía tengo una pregunta mas de Aizen para ti. Vive con eso maricon.

24- Dime la verdad, te gusta el te?

_No, pero lo bebo porque Aizen nos obliga a todos a tomarlo__**. A mi no me obliga a tomar te.**__ Cállate._

25- Quien crees que es el Espada más estúpido? Porque?

_Yammy, el es simplemente idiota.__** Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo.**_

26- Quien crees que es el espada más gay? Porque?

_Szayel, todavía sigue tratando de poner termómetros en los traseros de la gente. Incluso si no están enfermos… __**Yo pensaba que tu eras el Espada mas gay.**__ No lo soy! Soy BI!_

27- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

_No, los niños requieren tiempo y atención y no creo que este dispuesto a dejar ninguna de esas cosas.__** El solo le tiene miedo al compromiso.**_

28- (se esconde) cual es tu color favorito?

_Verde claro… es tan lindo…__** Ey! Ese es mi color favorito!**_

29- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

_Um… tengo que decir que seria siete. No soy perfecto. __**Que modesto de tu parte el admitir eso.**__ Gracias._

30- Que piensas de los humanos?

_La mejoría de los que e conocido son gordos o fastidiosos… así que los amo! __**Que interesante. Estas seguro que no tienes un tumor en el cerebro o algo, tal vez es por eso que tienes ese agujero en la cabeza!**_

31- Que sientes con respecto a los insectos?

_Sentir? Que pregunta tan estúpida… no siento nada por ellos, no puedo tener sexo con ellos o comerlos así que son inútiles.__** Demasiada información allí.**_

32- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

_Nah, es demasiado joven para mi como para hacer algo con el y es algo delgado…__** Quien?**_

33- Que piensas del anime Naruto?

_Me encanta el tipo ese Choji! El es gordo y fuerte. Lo único que no me gusta es que usa esa cosa que parece calzones en su cabeza.__** Me gusta Uzumaki Naruto.**_

34- Te gusta el autor de Bleach?

_No, estoy muerto pero supongo que morí feliz… así que todo esta bien.__** Recupere mi memoria de nuevo, me gusta el autor.**_

35- Cambiarias de anime? Porque?

_Supongo que podría. Quisiera una oportunidad de ver que tan fuertes son los ninjas. __**Yo no cambiaria… ese tipo raro de Jirraya me da mala espina.**_

36- Bebes?

_Si. __**Tiene un buen gusto para la cerveza.**__ Ha, finalmente algo que te gusta de mi!_

37- Fumas?

_No. __**Me pregunto porque…**__ Haz visto los dedos y dientes de Ulquiorra cuando no maquillaje encima? Ese es el porque!_

38- Apuestas?

_Si! Es muy divertido! __**Siempre pierdes…**__ Cállate!_

39-Te confiesas a Aizen, tu dios, cuando haces algo malo?

_Confesarme a Aizen? Si lo hiciera nunca podría dejar la sala del trono.__** Haha.**_

40- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Perseguir al pájaro y matarlo! Ningún pájaro osa cagarse en mi cabeza!__** Sabia que tenia que conseguirte una paloma para navidad!**_

41- Que harías si Wonderweiss se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Wonderweiss…? Como demonios seria capaz de hacer eso? No lo notaria e intentaría detenerlo?__** No, el haría lo que fuera para tener algo de acción, incluso si alguien se esta cagando en su cabeza.**_

42- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

_Seria una gran fortaleza tipo medieval! Oh si, hablando de eso, porque estas usando esa armadura?___Soy una humana rodeada por Espadas y Shinigamis traidores, que razón tengo para no usarla?_** Oh… es por eso! Bien pensado.**_

43- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

_No creo que Gin es del tipo que se casaría, así que no.__** Supongo que ahora no es un buen momento para decirte que Aizen y Gin se van a casar. **__(se desmaya)__** Nnoitra! Estas bien? **_Oh dios mío, esta muerto?_** No, solo esta inconsciente. **_Oh, Okey, Supongo que podemos tomarnos un descanso entonces. _**Si…**_

Veinte minutos después…

_**Nnoitra… levántate.**_ _Que paso? __**Te desmayaste cuando te dije que Aizen y Gin se van a casar.**__ (se desmaya de nuevo)_ Maldición deja de decir eso!

Otros veinte minutes después…

Nnoitra despierta!___Huh… donde estoy?__** Estas en la sala de entrevistas. **__Oh… cierto! Pero… porque me desmaye? __**Fue porque te dije que Ai- **_No te atrevas a decirlo! Tengo que entrevistar a Szayel pronto y no tengo más tiempo para esto! Volvamos con la entrevista!___Okey.__** Claro.**_

44- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

_Me gusta el sol! Es brillante y soleado!__** Nah, solo le gusta el sol porque sabe que mientras haga mas calor menos ropa usa la gente.**_

45- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

_Cinco!___Wow, ustedes Espadas siguen escogiendo su propio número de rango como su favorito._** Si, eso es interesante.**_

46- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

_Mi nuevo nombre seria Insithor! __**No es eso de Family Guy en el episodio donde los dientes de Stewie crecían y a el le dolía?**__ La verdad si. _Haha amo ese episodio… pero espera, ustedes tiene televisión aquí?_ Si, hay un televisor de pantalla gigante en la sala del trono y la vemos cuando Aizen no esta._

47- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

_Estas bromeando? Estuviste ahí cuando me atacaron! Así que claro que no! Nunca, nunca, jamás, jamás, jamás!_ **Wow, alguien esta agitado.** Si, y podrías por favor dejar de gritar en el micrófono porque el sonido se distorsiona cuando haces eso.

48- Eres un chulo o una perra?

_Chulo. Sin preguntar, soy un chulo.__** Desearía que no lo fuera.**_

49- Tomas alguna medicación para aumentar tu poder?

_Bah! Eso es mierda y es falso así que no, nunca, jamás, jamás, jamás! _TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE GRITAR EN EL JODIDO MICROFONO! Opps…_** Tranquila…**_

50- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

_Como mierda. __**Te lo tienes bien merecido, Señor Estoy-obsecionado-con-Gin-asi-que-hable-de-el-la-mitad-de-la-entrevista.**_ Gracias por dejarme entrevistarte, y Nel, gracias por tus comentarios. Tus palabras fueron muy significativas. _**No hay problemas, te veré por aquí en Las Noches entonces.**_ Si, a menos que alguno que otro Espada enojado me mate. _Yo lo haría…_ _**No te atrevas!**_

Entonces… les gusto?


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Wolas a todos mis amados lectores nn E vuelto con un nuevo capitulo traducido, este tomo un poco mas porque Szayel es demasiado hablador ¬¬ y como no es de mis favoritos la fiaca me podía mas, además de que anduve de fiesta y ya tengo que ponerme a estudiar para los finales de febrero -_-U nooo yo quiero seguir de vacaciones ToT. Pero bien, no los aburro mas, y disfruten del capitulo.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Es el turno de Szayel, así que no se sorprendan con la jerga científica, jaja, la vida es taaaaan buena.

Szayel

Preguntas de la entrevistadora.

_Respuestas de Szayel_

_**Comentarios de Yammy.**_

1- Porque eres un Espada?

_Para poder experimentar en mi laboratorio, y para ser fuerte claro. Sería posible que hubiera alguna otra razón que satisficiera a esta pregunta en especifico? **No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir.** Eso es porque eres un desintelectual._

2- Estas feliz con tu rango? Porque?

_Los rangos no son realmente usados como medida de poder. A sido probado en múltiples ocasiones que si el rango de uno es menor que el de otro estos se esforzaran en ser mas poderosos y eventualmente superaran a sus predecesores. Así que, como respuesta a la pregunta estoy feliz con mi "rango" porque significa que eventualmente seré mejor que aquellos que están por encima de mí… **Puedes hablar en hollow normal? No entiendo todo este coso de cosas cientoficas raras**. No, no puedo y cientoficas no es una palabra. Además la palabra "coso" no debería ser usada en una conversación inteligente porque implica estupidez._

3- Con quien deseas pelear mas? Porque?

_No deseo pelear con nadie, deberías cambiar la pregunta a "en quien quiero experimentar mas y porque?" _Muy bien, en quien quieres experimentar mas y porque? Oh y trata de hacerlo cortó porque si todas tus respuestas son tan largas como las otras simplemente no tendré la paciencia suficiente para transcribir todo en papel luego_. Anotado, y me gustaría experimentar en el cerebro de Aizen porque quiero ver si hay una posibilidad de que el tenga el gen de ser un traidor. Si fuera a descubrirlo, seria famoso!__** No quieres pelear con nadie? Que baboso!**_

4- Te "gusta" alguien?

_De echo, si. De verdad me gusta esa Africana Americana que estuvo en el escándalo de diciembre en el 2008 en la revista Playboy. **Oh, ella! Sabes que es una estrella porno no?** Si, pero eso no me importa. Aun si no fuera el espécimen humano mas listo que haya es bastante atractiva._

5- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

_Como ya habrás visto arriba, soy heterosexual. **Finalmente estas dejando las cosas en claro. Por años la gente había pensado que eras gay así que por eso se alejaban de ti.** Si, lo se._

6- Si _tuvieras_ que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

_Si estuviera forzado a ser gay estaría con Tousen. Parece ser que tengo un fetiche por la gente afroamericana. **En eso tienes razón, rarito.** Oh si, y tu fetiche de comer almas de bebes no es extraño para nada._

7- Estas feliz con la forma como Aizen gobierna?

_Si, el gobierna con razón y difícilmente tengo que admitir que el puede ser mas listo que yo en el espectro de liderazgo. **Espectro de liderazgo? Que es eso?** Ve a buscarlo en el diccionario. Espera, tacha eso, probablemente no sepas como deletrear espectro. **Hey! Eso fue malo! **No, no lo fue, el término correcto es rudo._

8- Crees que ganaran la gran Guerra de invierno?

_E echo incontables veces las estadísticas de los resultados en los hollows contra shinigamis entre varios escenarios diferentes y creo que al final los Espadas ganaremos. Hasta ahora, en todos los escenarios todos los Espadas mueren pero Aizen y Gin quedaran para destruir Karakura y luego usaran a Orihime para revivirnos a todos.** Voy a morir? Por que no me lo dijiste?**_

9- Como crees que vas a morir?

_Como ya dije antes, moriré en la Guerra de Invierno en manos de Abarai Renji, Uryuu Ishida o Kurotsuchi Mayuri. **Wow, eso es bastante especifico.** Es mi muerte de la que estamos hablando, tiene que ser específico._

10- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

_Tristemente, no tengo amigos. Como el "malvado" científico de Hueco Mundo, no le caigo muy bien a nadie. De echo, hice una investigación y e descubierto que la mayoría de los residentes de Las Noches me desprecia.** Aww, pobre Szayel, no te preocupes a mi se me gustas. **Considerando lo obtuso que eres eso me consuela muy poco.** Malo.**_

11- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

_Hmm… siempre soñé con tener un aparato creador de anti-materia. Todos los previos intentos de crearlo terminaron en horribles explosiones y una vez accidentalmente cree un agujero negro que casi nos mato a todos. **Oh! Entonces eso es lo que era! Pensé que había sido un cero gigante! **Deberías saber que ningún hollow de Hueco Mundo tiene un cero negro. E probado que es imposible hace mucho y claramente recuerdo habértelo dicho lo que significa que no estabas escuchándome.** Claro que te escuche! Es solo que… no entendí.**_

12- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños?

_En algún lugar deshabitado de la luna. Se que eventualmente los humanos pondrán una base y me gustaría pasar mis vacaciones allí.** Los humanos están en la luna? Wow!**_

13- Cuales son tus hobbies?

_Hago experimentos en mi laboratorio, ese es mi trabajo, mi hobby, y mi amor. **Amas trabajar? Wow, eres mas nerd de lo que pensé.**_

14- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

_Seria un buen espécimen para probar mi nueva invención; manipulación de ceros desde el aire Si podemos lanzar ceros de nuestras bocas y manos porque no desde el aire?** Eso seria tan cool! Seria capaz de disparar ceros desde cualquier lado!**_

15- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

_Estudiaría este fenómeno e intentaría descubrir porque sucedió. Entonces buscaría la manera más rápida de perder el peso naturalmente. Después de eso podría ir a la tierra y vender la idea por millones de dólares con los que luego podría comprar materiales nucleares. Esos son muy difíciles de encontrar aquí en Hueco Mundo. **Que harías con esas cosas nucleares?** Haría muchas bombas con las que podría amenazar a Korea del norte para que me den su vasto abastecimiento de armas de guerra._

16- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

_Tengo que decir que seria aquella vez en la que accidentalmente me volé las piernas. Tuve muchas dificultades para orinar por toda una semana. __**Demasiada información allí… **_Si, pero aun asi es bastante gracioso.

17- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

_No le temo a nada. El miedo es una parte irracional de la mente de la que hace tiempo e suprimido y no uso. Pero, puedo decir que solía temerle a la muerte. Ahora ya no, es exactamente por eso que constantemente uso mi propia persona como objeto de experimentos. **No puedo imaginarme experimentando conmigo mismo… suena aterrador.**_

18- Que te pone triste? Porque?

_Como ya dije, e eliminado la parte de la tristeza de mi cerebro así que ya no siento esa emoción. Algo que solía hacerme sentir triste era si fallaba en mis experimentos. Pero ahora solo me dice de que otra manera puede completar lo que deseo**. Eso no me pondría triste, me haría poner muy, muy furioso.**_

19- Que harías si encontraras a Aizen desnudo en tu cama?

_Viendo que el es mucho mas fuerte que yo, solo me quedaría allí y vería que es lo que el quiere que haga. **Aun si quiere violarte?** Si, entendiste correctamente._

20- Que harías si encontraras a Nnoitra desnudo en tu cama?

_Otra vez, el es mas fuerte que yo, pero no tanto así que trataría de usar mi fuerza para salir de la cama y capturarlo. Seria un buen espécimen para examinar. **Le pondrías ropa verdad?** No. Las ropas son inútiles pero como todos estamos acostumbrados a ellas las uso igual._

21- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

_Técnicamente puedo ser clasificado como científico loco mentalmente inestable, pero yo se que soy diferente de los demás. Porque este es mi trabajo y si no estuviera dispuesto a tomar riesgos no estaría calificado para el oficio. **Te pagan? A mi no!** Si, tengo ciertos ingresos por mis invenciones que vendo. Aizen no nos paga a ninguno de nosotros._

22- Serias capaz de traicionar a Aizen?

_Si hubiera una buena razón para hacerlo entonces si, pero en general confió en el hasta el grado de no traicionarlo. **Cual seria una buena razón?** Si estuviera loco, entonces ya no estaría capacitado para ser el líder y yo estaría libre para traicionarlo._

23- Crees que Aizen y Gin son mas que amigos?

_Desafortunadamente, si lo creo. Los e oído haciendo cosas el uno al otro cada vez que paso por la sala del trono. Créanme, no son ruidos lindos. **Te refieres a esos extraños gemidos y ruidos "húmedos"?** Si._

24- Dime la verdad, te gusta el te?

_Si, es relajante y e sido capaz de probar que estimula el cerebro lo suficiente para incrementar su poder cerebral en un 1.5% **Solo 1.5% Eso no es nada!** Al contrario, es suficiente poder para encender veinte lámparas fluorescentes._

25- Quien crees que es el Espada más estúpido? Porque?

_Tengo que decir que Yammy es el mas estúpido porque constantemente nunca entiende lo que esta pasando. **Hey! Estoy justo aquí!** Si, eso puedo verlo, pero debo ser franco cuando estoy siendo entrevistado._

26- Quien crees que es el espada más gay? Porque?

_Pienso que es Nnoitra porque continúa tratando de violar a la gente y no se molesta en mantenerlo en secreto. **Yo no fui violado todavía!** Solo tienes suerte. **Que? Tu fuiste…?** No me lo recuerdes._

27- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

_Me gusta pensar que todas mis invenciones son mis hijos así que técnicamente ya tengo hijos. _Estoy hablando sobre bebes reales que viven y respiran._ Oh, en ese caso, no deseo tener hijos porque lleva demasiados problemas el cuidarlos. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser un padre. Además, no e encontrado una buena mujer que tenga la capacidad genética para dar a luz a un niño mitad hollow. Los hollows no pueden tener hijos o embarazarse, pero los humanos si._

28- (se esconde) cual es tu color favorito?

_Rosa y a diferencia de la creencia popular no es un color gay. Los colores no tiene genero, pero nosotros se los damos porque es la naturaleza humana la de categorizas las cosas y juzgarlas. Oh y porque Yammy no esta comentando? _Se fue al baño. Puede que este un buen rato porque lo vi almorzando una enorme hamburguesa de queso con pizza y un gran latte helado para tomar. _Si, tienes razón; va a estar un rato fuera. Lo que significa que somos tú y yo en esta habitación. Te importaría poner tus brazos sobre tu cabeza así puedo hacerte una exanimación corporal? Quiero ver que gen no tienes que hace que tengas pechos tan pequeños en comparación a los de Orihime. _Umm… Esto es incomodo… no creo que quiera hacer eso… así que… NEL AYUDAME!** –SMASH!- Opps, creo que rompí la puerta. **Esta bien, pero puedes alejar a Szayel de mi… no me gusta el aspecto de esa aguja.** Claro! **Gracias. Oh mira Yammy esta de vuelta._**Que le paso a la puerta?**_** Peculiaridades de Szayel, eso paso. **Muy bien, supongo que como Yammy esta aquí no necesitare más tu protección, gracias de vuelta Nel.** No hay problema!**

29- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

_Me doy un ocho porque ese es mi rango así que teóricamente se debe ser mi número de valor.** Eso me hace un diez! Haha, soy mas que tu! **No, esa teoría solo funciona con la gente inteligente y tu no eres uno de ellos.** Bastardo.**_

30- Que piensas de los humanos?

_Son buenos para experimentar, pero creo que sus emociones los influencian mucho en sus vidas. La mayoría de ellos son incapaces de tomar decisiones razonables por esta razón. **Son deliciosos.**_

31- Que sientes con respecto a los insectos?

_Los insectos son maravillosos en su propia manera. Son realmente increíbles y me gustaría tener una chance para estudiarlos, pero Aizen me convenció de que no es un razonable plan de acción así que no hago estudios de ellos hasta que haya terminado mi investigación sobre los hollows.** Porque quieres estudiar insectos? Son pequeños e inútiles… no creo que alguna vez pueda entenderte.**_

32- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

_Oh ese joven amigo, si me gustan sus canciones. Son muy entretenidas porque encuentro gracioso el ver como su voz es tan aguda cuando canta, pero tan grave cuando habla.** Es totalmente gay.**_

33- Que piensas del anime Naruto?

_Es un manga muy controversial, todavía no entiendo como una simple señal de manos puede mover elementos y crearlos de la nada. Es extraño, pero el mensaje entrelineas del manga esta tan genialmente escondido y simplemente en plena vista al mismo tiempo. Tienen mi respeto.** Que mensaje entrelineas? Son solo un montón de ninjas que pelean!**_

34- Te gusta el autor de Bleach?

_Si, es muy listo y el ser capaz de crear personajes como yo mismo es una gran hazaña a mis ojos. __**Se lo simple que es crear a alguien como tu, todo lo que tienes que hacer es dibujar a un cretino gay y ya esta**__._ Tengo que decir que seria gracioso ver a Szayel reemplazado por un cretino.

35- Cambiarias de anime? Porque?

_No. Todo mi equipamiento y trabajo esta aquí, por lo que tendría mucho que perder en la ida. Si no tuviera tanto equipaje o una manera de volver entonces definitivamente cambiaria de animes. Creo que sería una experiencia muy educativa el ver de lo que va en ese mundo.** Yo me iría en un parpadeo; quiero ver a que saben las almas de ninja!**_

36- Bebes?

_No. Eso mata células cerebrales y las necesito todas para trabajar. **Eso es tan nerd.**_

37- Fumas?

_No. Eso mata células pulmonares y yo las necesito todas para respirar. **Otra vez, nerd.**_

38- Apuestas?

_No. Eso es una perdida de dinero y lo necesito todo para financiar mi trabajo.** No sabes lo que es divertirte verdad?**_

39-Te confiesas a Aizen, tu dios, cuando haces algo malo?

_No siento la emoción de la culpa, así que no tengo que arrepentirme de nada. Aun cuando si sentía remordimientos no me confesaba porque ahora mismo el no es técnicamente un dios, todavía esta trabajando en eso. En la próxima edición de Bleach tal vez lo logre pero supongo que tendremos que esperar para saber. **Hey! Ya deja de arruinárselo a los lectores! **Oh, entonces, para todos los lectores, perdónenme por arruinarles la sorpresa._

40- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Lo atraparía y vería si tiene algún musculo especial que le hace expeler sus excrementos cuando vuela sobre una persona. **Oh y que probarías con eso?** Que los pájaros odian a los humanos._

41- Que harías si Wonderweiss se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Iría con Tousen así el podría preguntarle a Wonderweiss porque haría tal cosa. Luego, por supuesto, me iría a bañar. __**No diseccionarías la cagada?**__ No, ya e echo eso varias veces_. Eww… eso es algo asqueroso.

42- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

_Seria muy grande y estaría repleta de todos los equipamientos científicos del mundo. **Porque todo tiene que ser ciencia para ti?** Soy un científico, que esperabas?_

43- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

_No. Tengo mucho trabajo como para perder mi tiempo en mujeres y matrimonio. __**Ouch.**_ Si, siento pena por todos tus fans que de verdad te aman.

44- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

_El clima no es de mi importancia porque no salgo afuera muy seguido. **Ermitaño. **Soninsultos lo único que sabes decir? **Ahora mismo, si.**_

45- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

_Ocho. Es mi número así que es esperable que sea mi número favorito.** Tengo dos números favoritos, cero y diez.**_

46- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

_Mi nuevo nombre seria Szayaro Nobel. Siento que no hace falta dar explicaciones. __**Incluso si yo preguntara?**__ Si. _Que tal si yo pregunta?_ Bien, lo explicare. Mi primer nombre seria Szayaro porque es la versión española de Szayel y suena mucho más atractivo. El ultimo nombre seria Nobel por Alfred Nobel, el primer ganador del premio Nobel._

47- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

_No, se por echo que terminarían destruyendo un basto números de mis trabajos así que no, nunca.** Además, después de que todos vimos lo que le paso a Nnoitra le tenemos miedo a nuestros fans.**_

48- Eres un chulo o una perra?

_No soy ninguno porque no tengo tiempo para encuentros sexuales. _Okey, se como obtener la respuesta. Cuando Nnoitra te violaba, estabas arriba o abajo? _Estaba al costado, el muñequito de Gin estaba abajo. _**Que perturbador.** Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

49- Tomas alguna medicación para aumentar tu poder?

_Pues claro, todo el tiempo. Soy un científico y creo que la medicación es la mejor manera.** Yo no, creo que comer almas es la mejor manera. **Crees que comer almas es la respuesta a todo verdad? **Si!**_

50- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

_Bastante bien. Estoy contento de que finalmente los lectores vean lo lista, heterosexual, e inteligente persona que soy. También estoy complacido que por fin alguien me escuchara._ No hay problema y gracias por la entrevista. Fue lindo hasta la parte en la que Yammy se fue… _**Oh si, que hizo Szayel mientras estaba fuera?**_ Nada, y mientras mas pronto lo olvidemos mejor me sentiré yo, así que, que mal para ti, nunca lo sabrás. _**Bien, le preguntare a Nel entonces.**_ Oh, mierda.

Comentarios?


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Bien, un nuevo capitulo e traído n.n en esta ocasión será un personaje no muy famoso, Aaroniero, seguro que apenas se acuerdan quien es XD pero según mi opinión, este es el capitulo mas gracioso, pero bueno, ustedes dirán luego.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Estamos en la mitad de la historia! Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá.

Aaroniero Arruruerie

Preguntas de la entrevistadora.

_Respuestas de Aaroniero (Se presenta como Shiba Kaien la mayor parte de la entrevista)_

_**Comentarios de Rukia.**_

1- Porque eres un Espada?

_Para así poder derrotar a Aizen desde dentro de sus tropas, yo todavía soy leal a la Sociedad de Almas. __**Tu estúpido mentiroso bastardo! No lo eres y deja de parecerte a Kaien porque todos sabemos que no lo eres, fenómeno de dos cabezas!**__ Wow, Rukia en verdad que haz aprendido un nuevo vocabulario y definitivamente no eres tan educada como solías ser. __**Eso es cierto, ahora cállate y contesta estas malditas preguntas así podemos terminar con nuestra batalla.**_Oh si, lo siento por interrumpirlos así, pero este era el único momento disponible que pude encontrar para entrevistarte, además creo que la contribución de Rukia agregara toda una nueva dimensión a la entrevista.

2- Estas feliz con tu rango? Porque?

_Si, e sido capaz de mantener mi posición a pesar de que tantos nuevos Espadas han sido introducidos.** Aizen solo te mantiene porque le gusta tener mentirosos como tu. **De veras lo crees? Vaya, me siento alagado. **No era un cumplido, cretino.**_

3- Con quien deseas pelear mas? Porque?

_Bien, estaba peleando con Rukia así que es bueno porque quiero ver cuanto a crecido en estos años. Además, me gusta el tiempo que pasamos juntos antes de que la mate horriblemente.** Que dulce. Ahora yo me siento alagada. Tanto que quiero asesinarte ahora mismo.**_

4- Te "gusta" alguien?

_Ame mucho a mi esposa, pero después de que murió tengo que decir que Rukia empezó a verse muy atractiva. Con su pequeño cuerpo y grandes ojos, ella es tan linda no lo creen?_ Bien, si supongo. _**Yo… que? Que desagradable, soy como cien años mas joven que tu! Eres un pedófilo!**_

5- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

_Como pudiste ver arriba soy heterosexual y me gustan las chicas. No soy muy exigente, pero prefiero que sean peleadoras. Implica un mayor reto.** Es así como me vez? Como un reto que necesita que le den una paliza? **Pues claro, acertaste al blanco.** Eres un enfermo, lo sabias verdad?**_

6- Si _tuvieras_ que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

_Si estuviera forzado a ser gay? Que infortunio, pero supongo que me vería con ese chico Kurosaki, se ve decente y es agradable y fuerte.** Ichigo! Tu horrible, horrible monstruo! Nunca dejaría que tuvieras a Ichigo, el es mío y además yo lo vi primero! **Bien, técnicamente, Aizen lo vio primero, así que si sigues el tren de pensamiento Aizen e Ichigo pueden ser gay juntos. **Uh… Saca. La. Imagen. De. Mi. Mente!**_

7- Estas feliz con la forma como Aizen gobierna?

_No, estoy en contra de el recuerdas? **Claaaaroooo…** Porque no me crees? **Porque me pegaste y me dijiste que fuera a matar a mis amigos! **Oh, cierto, mi error._

8- Crees que ganaran la gran Guerra de invierno?

_Los shinigamis! Nosotros somos súper fuertes y nuestro (escalofrió) amor y determinación vencerá al mal… **Que es con esos escalofríos?** No puedo decir esta mierda! Amor y determinación! A que idiota se le ocurrió estas cosas? **Para tu información ese fue Tite Kubo…** Entonces es a el a quien debo matar! **Que? No puedes! El nos creo a todos y podría fácilmente hacerte morir de un ataque al corazón justo aquí y ahora!** Oh, lo olvide._

9- Como crees que vas a morir?

_Bien, e leído el manga de Bleach online así que se que moriré por la mano de Rukia justo después de esta entrevista. Pero al menos podre ver sus pequeños pechos cuando esta colgada sobre mi por mi tridente.** Si! Vas a morir! Espera un segundo, que fue eso sobre mis senos?**_

10- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

_Rukia Kuchiki!** Jódete. **Honestamente, de donde sacas estas palabras?** Alguna vez haz ido a la secundaria en la tierra? Ahí es donde. **Que extraño. Todo lo que aprendí en la secundaria de Hollows era como comer almas.** Oh, si y eso no es extraño para nada…**_

11- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

_Como voy a morir, seria una nueva vida. **Sigue soñando, nadie en su sano juicio intentaría traerte de vuelta a la vida.** Eso fue malvado._

12- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños?

_Esa es una difícil… Rukia querida, en donde serian tus vacaciones? **Voy a ignorar la parte del "querida" pero diré que mis vacaciones serian en Europa!** Okey entonces, mis vacaciones serian en Europa. **Ey! Copion!** Porque crees que te pregunte, tú eres la estúpida ahora._

13- Cuales son tus hobbies?

_Comer almas, ese es mi hobby.** Es un hobby retorcido. **Si, y tus horribles dibujos son un gran hobby. **Cállate! Mi arte no es horrible!**_

14- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

_Me lo chuparía con mi poder, así podría engañar a la gente haciéndoles pensar que soy parte gato. **Ningún idiota te creería.** Tú me creíste, así que eres una idiota. **Cállate, estúpido copión.** Estamos algo defensivas no?_

15- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

_Me preguntaría porque mi liberación esta afuera y la desactivaría. _No, me refiero a como si tu cuerpo fuera gordo, como Yammy pero sin los músculos._ Oh, que horrible! Seria horripilante! No se que haría. Pero probablemente le preguntaría a Aizen si me ayudaria.__** Si, serias horripilante, pero eso es toda una sorpresa porque definitivamente no eres horripilante ahora. **__Gah, ya para con el sarcasmo! __**Nunca. Muwahaha.**_

16- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

_Es una historia gracioso en realidad, una vez fui a la tierra y me comí a una mujer, entonces decidí parecerme a ella también. Luego de eso, accidentalmente entre a un bar lleno de hombres borrachos, y bien, casi me terminan violando.** Como es eso gracioso? Es horrible, pero tengo que decir que te lo merecías.**_

17- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

_No, nada. E superado el miedo.** Eso es porque eres tan viejo y estúpido. **Se llama sabiduría!** Claro.**_

18- Que te pone triste? Porque?

_El echo de que Rukia no me cree me pone triste! Me veo y hablo como Kaien! **Eso no importa! Tú no respiras como Kaien! El respiraba con alegría y elegancia, pero tú respires como un mocoso sucio bastardo.** No, Rukia, saber como respiraba Kaien no es espeluznante para nada._

19- Que harías si encontraras a Aizen desnudo en tu cama?

… _Aizen… desnudo… en… mi cama?... Correría.** Se ve que alguien le tiene miedo a Aizen! **Oí lo que le hace a Gin en la sala del trono, no quiero sentirlo en mí.** Oh, pensé que alguien había derramado agua o algo allí. Esos ruidos se oían como si estuvieran salpicando agua. **Sip, ese es el ruido.** Que repugnante.**_

20- Que harías si encontraras a Nnoitra desnudo en tu cama?

_Esa no necesito pensarla. Correr. Nnoitra tiene cierta reputación de violar a la gente, específicamente hombres, y yo estoy bastante orgulloso del echo de que no e sido violado todavía.** Estoy tan feliz de ser una mujer ahora mismo.**_

21- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

_Yo técnicamente tengo una personalidad dividida pero como ya me acostumbre a eso que no lo veo como un problema mental. Supongo que cuando era humano debí ser un esquizofrénico.** Que es eso? **Alguien que escucha voces en su cabeza y no puede deshacerse de ellas.** Oh, si eso explica muchas cosas.**_

22- Serias capaz de traicionar a Aizen?

_Yo estoy traicionando a Aizen ahora mismo, soy leal a la Sociedad de Almas. **Si claro, porque no lo pruebas cortando la cabeza de Aizen y trayéndola a mis pies.** Ahora quien es el copión?_

23- Crees que Aizen y Gin son mas que amigos?

_Si, esos ruidos y gemidos no mienten. **De nuevo, eso es repugnante.** Es Aizen de quien estamos hablando aquí, el es la definición de repugnancia. **(Escalofrió) Acabo de recordar que en un punto de mi vida estreche manos con el, quien sabe en donde han estado esas manos antes.** Esa es precisamente la razón por la que uso guantes._

24- Dime la verdad, te gusta el te?

_No. Es una extraña agua que sabe a mierda, además Aizen es quien lo hace, así que, siendo francos, no confió en lo que pone en esa cosa.** Hahaha, apesta ser tú.**_

25- Quien crees que es el Espada más estúpido? Porque?

_Grimmjow, el piensa que la vida es sobre pelear, y en realidad es sobre astucia e inteligencia.** Ambos están equivocados, la vida es sobre amor y amistad! **Tu debes ser la favorita de Tite Kubo.** Lo soy :)**_

26- Quien crees que es el espada más gay? Porque?

_Sin dudas, Nnoitra, violar hombres no lo hace heterosexual. **Estoy de acuerdo.**_

27- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

_No, no quiero niños; son muchos problemas en mi opinión.** Tú solo no haz encontrado a nadie que siquiera considere dormir contigo. **No gracias a ti, podrías dejar de rechazarme alguna vez! **No, no duermo con tubos de ensayo.**_

28- (se esconde) cual es tu color favorito?

_Negro**. Wow, eres aun más emo que Ulquiorra.** No, no me compares con el; nadie puede vencer la "emocidad" de Ulquiorra. Nadie._

29- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

_Ah, que pregunta interesante. Me daría a mi mismo un seis porque no creo que seré perfecto hasta que derrote a todos los que están sobre mi. Como no veo que eso pase pronto, estoy atorado en el seis por un rato. **Estaba esperando que te dieras in diez, tu egocéntrico bastardo.** De nuevo con el colorido vocabulario eh Kuchiki-san?_

30- Que piensas de los humanos?

_Son criaturas estúpidas y para lo único que son buenos es para comida.** A mi me gustan los humanos, son mucho mas amigables que los hollows. **Eso es porque solo te encontraste con los hollows malos. Algunos de nosotros somos muy amables y compasivos.** Si claro.**_

31- Que sientes con respecto a los insectos?

_Al igual que los humanos, no son muy útiles, pero pienso que los insectos son aun peores que los humanos porque no puedes comerlos. Bien, claro que puedes asarlos y otras cosas pero eso es asqueroso. **Aww… pobre -puedo-comer-insectos, apuestos que trataste de comer insectos en algún momento.** Grimmjow me convenció de hacerlo…_

32- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

_Si, me gustaría comerme su alma así podría cantar como el y hacer que todos los otros espadas se maten a si mismo para no oír ese molesto sonido. **Listo, pero pensé que estabas del lado de los espadas? **No lo estoy! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy Shiba Kaien?** Muchas veces más.**_

33- Que piensas del anime Naruto?

_No, esos estúpidos ninjas son todos mierda y todos son tan horriblemente débiles! Yo especialmente odio esa chica Sakura que no tiene ningún poder para nada. Incluso en Shippuden todo lo que ella puede hacer es golpear y curar cosas. Que patética! Además, la forma en la que llorar por Sasuke es desagradable! Oh y por no mencionar, porque demonios tiene el pelo rosa? Eso grita "perra" y "me tiño el pelo". Espero que se muera de una forma triste y horrible que involucre a Nnoitra y Aizen violándola._ _**Wow, ese fue un discurso algo largo, parece que se relaciona con algo personal.**_ Estoy de acuerdo, parece algo personal. Se ve que Aaroniero fue rechazado por alguien como Sakura.

34- Te gusta el autor de Bleach?

_No! Estoy muerto!** Haha y yo todavía vivo! Perrrrrrrdedoooooorrrr! **Me reiría tan fuerte si fueras a morir en lo que sigue la historia.** Cállate, tu estúpido zombie.**_

35- Cambiarias de anime? Porque?

_En realidad, si, de esa forma estaría vivo de nuevo y podría ser capaz de matar a Sakura! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah SOY EL TODO PODEROSO AARONIERO ARRURUERIE! __**Mi oídos… están sangrando…**_ Los míos también.

36- Bebes?

_No, pero siempre me pregunte como seria.** Yo tambien, pero soy muy joven.**_

37- Fumas?

_Nunca, ni siquiera quiero intentarlo. Es un olor desagradable y e visto lo que le hace a tus dientes y salud viendo a Ulquiorra morir lentamente. **Oh, es por eso que sus dientes son tan amarillos.**_

38- Apuestas?

_No, tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo y dinero.** Lo mismo aquí, preferiría gastar mi dinero en pastel y dulces! **Me preguntaba porque eres tan delgada todavía.** La verdad yo también.**_

39-Te confiesas a Aizen, tu dios, cuando haces algo malo?

_No, como ya dije, tengo cosas mejores que hacer y además pienso que el tienes muchas mas cosas de las que arrepentirse que el resto de los Espadas. Ser gay es un pecado. **No creo que a los gays del mundo les importe. **Si, eso pienso también._

40- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Comer su alma. **Esa es tu respuesta para todo, comer su alma?** Si, funciona en todas las ocasiones._

41- Que harías si Wonderweiss se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Yo… uhhh… **Ha, no te lo puedes comer porque Aizen lo necesita, así que vas a hacer ahora! **Bien, como cualquier otra persona razonable le mostraría el dedo y luego iría a bañarme. **Wow, no sabía que eras una persona razonable.** Bien, lo soy así que HA._

42- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

_Seria una gran, increíble, súper épica torre con fotos de Rukia en todas las paredes. **Yo quemaría tu casa antes de bailar alrededor en círculos gritando "La maldita bruja a muerto!" **Que mala._

43- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

_No, como dije en la pregunta 27, Rukia sigue rechazándome así que no puedo. **Y como dije en esa pregunta, no duermo con tubos de ensayo.** Eres tan racista._

44- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

_No, solo me gusta sentarme en mi habitación y comer todas las almas que capture lentamente. **Es bueno saberlo.** Bien, si por supuesto, es por eso que estoy hablando en esta entrevista, para que la gente sepa como soy verdaderamente. **Un fenómeno pedófilo que esta loco y que hace mucho que se rompió la cabeza.** De nuevo, eres tan mala._

45- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

_1000! __**Porque? **__No lo se, es solo que siempre a sido mi numero de la suerte. __**Interesante. **_Si, lo es, tu eres el primer Espada que no elige su propio numero como su favorito.

46- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

_Mi nuevo nombre seria Sakuraesunaperraylamate, Seupylm para acortar. No es poético? **No, es extraño y tendrías muchos problemas para explicarlo cada vez que fueras a pelear.** Cállate, se que solo estas celosa. **Sip, totalmente.** Ey! No me ruedes los ojos a mi!_

47- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

_Si, luego podría arrinconarlos y comerme sus almas. **Supongo que eso explica porque no tienes tantos fans.** Si, probablemente._

48- Eres un chulo o una perra?

_Bien, tendré que ver y averiguarlo cuando Rukia y yo… lo hagamos. **No, los descubrirás cuando seas violado por Nnoitra.** Oh, esa no es una manera adecuada para saberlo porque escuche de Szayel que el que es violado esta a un costado, Nnoitra esta arriba, y el muñeco de Gin esta abajo. **Eso es tan extraño, porque demonios a Nnoitra le gustaría Gin? **Debe ser el hecho de que los dos son altos y los dos tienen esas dolorosamente escalofriantes sonrisas._

49- Tomas alguna medicación para aumentar tu poder?

_No, todo mi poder viene de las almas que comí y eso nunca cambiara a menos que el alma que me comí tenga alguna clase de medicación. Que en ese caso, si estaríatomando medicación para aumentar mi poder pero no veo que eso pase y no querría que pasara. Las patillas no van bien conmigo. **Debería poner una tonelada de pastillas a escondidas en tu agua.**_

50- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

_No feliz, ahora iré a morir. __**Aww, no estés triste, al menos moriste sin ser violado. **__Si, es genial. Gracias por los ánimos Kuchiki-san me siento muuuucho mejor ahora. __**Oh, ahora quien es el sarcastico?**_Bien gracias por dejarme entrevistarte, y buena suerte con tu misión para matar a Sakura. _Gracias, y buena suerte con tu entrevista a Starkk… puedo sugerirte que uses un garrote para golpearlo en la cabeza cada vez que se quede dormido? _No gracias, tengo este taser de algún pobre policía que le di una paliza para conseguirlo. _Lindo…__**Le diste una paliza a un policía? Que ilegal!**_Esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí… escondiéndome de las autoridades…

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Buenos, aquí en el capitulo seis, esta vez le toco a Starrk, este tipo es gracioso XD ya queda poco para terminar con las entrevistas. Y un mensaje para **Nathita**, si es que todavía sigues leyendo este fic, en este capitulo habrá una pequeña sorpresa XD**.**

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Este fue uno difícil porque, bien, para empezar tomo una eternidad hacerle las preguntas a Starrk porque seguía quedándose dormido y eventualmente me di cuenta que Orihime no era la persona indicada para hacer los comentarios. Así que adivinen quien vino a comentar en su lugar? Bien, el rompió mi computadora y casi me asesino así que esa es una pista…

Starrk

Preguntas de la entrevistadora.

_Respuestas de Starrk_

_**Comentarios de Orihime.**_

1- Porque eres un Espada?

_Así tengo mas tiempo libre… y solo tengo que reportarme a Aizen-sama así. __**Que harías con tu tiempo libre Starrk-san?**__ … _(ZAP!)_ Gah! Dormir! Le estaba mostrando una representación visual!_ Si, claro que lo estabas…

2- Estas feliz con tu rango? Porque?

_Si. Eso significa que el único espada más fuerte que yo es Yammy, así que no tengo que recibir la lastima de nadie.__** Aww Starrk-san alguien te miro con lastima antes? Que trágico, dime acerca de ello. **_Ey, no, Orihime tu estas aquí para comentar, no hacer las preguntas y yo soy la entrevistadora no tu._** Bien…**_

3- Con quien deseas pelear mas? Porque?

_No quiero pelear con nadie, quiero dormir. __**Que noble de tu parte, eres el primer Espada que conozco que no le gusta pelear.**_Estas segura de que eso es verdad? El primer Espada que conociste fue Ulquiorra y el no esta muy inclinado a pelear. _**Y? Ahora mismo solo importa Starrk-san, no Ulquiorra.**_ _… Zzzzzzzz…_ Parece que es tiempo de electrocutar a alguien de nuevo. _**No! No te atrevas a tocar a Starrk-san con ese sucio taser! **_Oh en serio? Entonces porque no lo hacemos contigo! _**Ahhh nooo Ulquiorra ayúdame!**_ **(SMASH!) Orihime, que pasa? Oh y rompí la puerta.** Porque todos siguen haciendo eso? _**La entrevistadora esta tratando de electrocutarme con el taser y yo… yo… ni siquiera hice nada… porque nadie me quiera…?**_ Oh cállate, solo han sido tres preguntas que comentaste pero ya estoy harta de ti, lárgate de mi vista y ahora necesito encontrar a alguien mas para comentar en la entrevista de Starrk. (**Ulquiorra** y _**Orihime**_ se van) Bien, ahora que nadie me detiene (ZAP!) _Ahhhh ya para con eso! Déjame dormir! __**(Aizen entra) Cual es la conmoción?**_ _Sigo siendo electrocutado con un taser!_ Si, eso y que Orihime no es buen comentarista así que no tengo a nadie que comente en la entrevista de Starrk. _**Yo podría hacerlo. **_Okey, pero trata de no tocar nada con tus manos… de entrevistas anteriores se exactamente en donde han estado. _**Solo continúa con la entrevista antes de que te mate.**_ Si, señor!

4- Te "gusta" alguien?

_Claro, no tengo enemigos ahora mismo así que me gusta pensar que todos son mis amigos.** Te gusta Orihime? **No, en realidad ella es un poco perra.** Entonces porque la invitaste a que fuera tu comentarista? **Quería que el público supiera lo que yo sabia.** Oh, si, eso explica mucho.**_

5- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

_Hetero, sin ofender Aizne-sama. __**Porque eso habría de ofenderme?**__ Bien, uhh… _(Haciendo gestos de silencio a Starrk detrás de la espalda de Aizen)_ No importa._

6- Si _tuvieras_ que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

_Ulquiorra, el es silencioso y estoy seguro de que el me dejaría dormir.__** Créeme; el no es tan silenciosos en la habitación a como lo es fuera de ella. **__O.o _O.o_** Porque los dos me están mirando así?**_

7- Estas feliz con la forma como Aizen gobierna?

_Claro que si._ Starrk, solo porque Aizen esta aquí no significa que no tengas que decir la verdad. _**Aun así, si dice algo malo no prometo que no los matare a los dos.**_ (Susurrando "Hazlo ver bien o estamos todos muertos")

8- Crees que ganaran la gran Guerra de invierno?

_Lo haremos. __**Eso es lo que me gusta oír, Espadas que están seguros de su poder.**_Es seguridad como tu dices, o un miedo mortal._**Que quieres decir con eso?**_ Nada solo se me escapo, lo juro!_ Tranquila._

9- Como crees que vas a morir?

_No lo hare; Aizen-sama me protegerá. **Ves ellos confían en mi.** (Murmurando en silencio "No." detrás de Aizen)_

10- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

_Mi espada liberada, ella siempre ha estado allí para mi.** Que dulce, pero un día ella te traicionara y tu alma será mía! **Um… debo olvidar que dijiste eso?** Si.**_

11- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

_La paz mundial, así podría dormir todo el tiempo porque no habría necesidad de pelear.** Que deseo tan tonto y yo que pensé que eras uno de mis Espadas mas listos. **Perdóneme por no hacer mis intenciones claras.** Estas perdonado.**_

12- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños?

_Cualquier lugar porque todo lo que haría seria dormir. __**Que perezoso eres, deberías encontrar algo mejor que hacer con tu tiempo.**__ Esta bien, Aizen-sama. __**Oh por favor, solo llámame Sosuke.**__ Como desee. (Risa ahogada) __**De que te estas riendo?**_Mi amigo me dijo que significa Sosuke en su lenguaje. _Que significa? __**Si, me gustaría saber (mirada penetrante)**_Ummm… significa gran y poderoso dios… _**Que increíble.**_ (Murmurando en silencio "significa chupón" a Starrk) _(Murmurando en silencio "esos cosos que los bebes chupan?")_ (Asiente)

13- Cuales son tus hobbies?

_Dormir y eso es todo lo que hago. __**Como ya dije antes, necesitas encontrar algo mejor que hacer. Podrías escoger un humano en la tierra y tomar muchas fotos de el, Ulquiorra dice que es divertido.**_Se llamar acoso y es ilegal._**Mucho mejor, Starrk, acosar es tu nuevo hobby.**__ Bien?_

14- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

_Seguir de largo, el gato no tiene nada que ver conmigo. **Buena respuesta, pero hubiera sido una mejor respuesta que mataras a ese gatito y me lo dieras a mi como un sacrificio.**_

15- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

_No me despierto en la mañana, así que no veo como eso es posible. Me despierto a la tarde y si me despertara gordo solo volvería a dormir. __**Entrevistadora, esta es una pregunta irracional. No hay forma de que el se despertara y fuera así.**_Mis disculpas… tratare de hacer mis preguntas más realistas desde ahora.

16- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

_Me levante y salí de mi habitación, solo para darme cuanta mas tarde de que olvide ponerme ropa excepto por mis interiores.___Haha, eso en vergonzoso. _**Eso es estúpido. Como en la tierra te olvidarías de ponerte pantalones?**_

17- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

_Temo que un día me despierte y encontrar a alguien dormido a mi lado desnudo._ Oh, entonces te encantara las preguntas 19 y 20… _**Porque? Que escribiste, estúpida mujer? **_Ey! No me insultes y tendrás que esperar y ver, insufrible pesado.

18- Que te pone triste? Porque?

_La idea de estar solo de nuevo, me gustara dormir solo pero no me gusta tener que vivir solo. **Tú no estarás solo, yo estoy aquí para ti.**_

19- Que harías si encontraras a Aizen desnudo en tu cama?

_**Porque demonios estaría desnudo en su cama? Que estas sugiriendo, explícate o si no te matare.**_ Es una pregunta que los lectores querían saber! No es nada personal lo juro! _**No es suficiente, ahora muere.**_ No quería decir esto… pero en la tierra tengo un amigo que publicara una versión falsa súper gay de tu entrevista si no vuelvo cuando se supone que lo hare. Si yo muero tú te volverás gay! _**Esta bien, te daré el crédito por ser mas lista de lo que te ves, Starrk, contesta la pregunta**_**. **_**Pero si hay otra pregunta como esta, te matare a pesar de lo que tu amigo haga. **__Si despertara con Aizen desnudo en mi cama… bien, la respuesta es simple. Gritaría como si me persiguiera una asesino y correría como el diablo de allí antes de que el pudiera hacer anda._

20- Que harías si encontraras a Nnoitra desnudo en tu cama?

_Mi reacción sería la misma que la de arriba, pero sin los gritos porque no quiero despertarlo.** Ah si, Nnoitra es el que viola hombres.**_

21- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

_No, solo duermo mucho. __**Ninguno de mis Espadas tiene problemas mentales, todos son perfectos.**_Claro…

22- Serias capaz de traicionar a Aizen?

_No, nunca, el es mi amo y maestro. __**Si, eso es cierto. Hice que todos memorizaran esa línea y espero que todos ellos hayan dicho esto para esta pregunta. Lo hicieron?**_ Bien… umm… es algo confidencial entre entrevistador/entrevistado. Lo sabrás cuando publique esto.

23- Crees que Aizen y Gin son mas que amigos? Quiero decir, yo no dije eso! La pregunta que quise decir fue: Crees que Aizen y Gin son un buen equipo?

_Si, ellos son un gran equipo y siempre hacen lo que tiene que hacerse. __**Si, nosotros hacemos todo juntos y siempre funciona.**_(Risas ahogadas) _**De que te esta riendo ahora?**_ Nada…

24- Dime la verdad, te gusta el te?

_No lo amo, pero tiene un buen regusto así que no me importa tomarlo.** Yo personalmente amo el te, es muy relajante.**_

25- Quien crees que es el Espada más estúpido? Porque?

_Grimmjow es el mas estúpido porque continua desobedeciendo a Aizen digo Sosuke (risas ahogadas)** Porque demonios siguen riéndose?**_

26- Quien crees que es el espada más gay? Porque?

_Nnoitra, le gusta violar hombres, no es eso razón suficiente? __**Todavía no entiendo porque solo me entero de estas cosas recién ahora…**_ Nadie te quiere, ese es el porque… _**(Zampakkuto siendo sacada) Que fue eso?**_ Erm… nada… por favor pon esa cosa en otro lado… _**No te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte (Apuñalada)**_ AHH! Bastardo! Esa era mi laptop! Sabes cuanto cuestan?

27- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

_En realidad, me gustaría tener hijos propios algún día. Supongo que dos seria suficiente… quiero ver como seria ser un padre. __**Créeme, no es nada especial.**_ Eres padre? _**Bien, si, técnicamente soy el padre de todos los Espadas.**_ Oh.

28- (se esconde) cual es tu color favorito?

_Marrón, como los ojos de Sosuke… __**Que fantástico…**_También es el color de la mierda, ves algún parecido? _**(Zapakkuto siendo sacada de nuevo)**_ Ah no, aléjate! Tengo mi todo poderosa laptop rota para protegerme!

29- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

_Un diez, Sosuke me hizo perfecto así que no hay nada malo en mí. **Ves, ellos son mi perfecto e impecable ejército.**_

30- Que piensas de los humanos?

_Son dulces y compasivos, ellos siempre tratan de hacerse felices los unos a los otros y… __**(Mirada penetrante) **__Son horribles, criaturas viles que necesitan ser asesinadas._ Oh, si, te creo totalmente.

31- Que sientes con respecto a los insectos?

_Un araña se arrastro a mi boca cuando dormía… así que no me gustan. **Te comiste la araña?** Desafortunadamente, me ahogue con ella y si._

32- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

_No, es completamente gay. **De verdad? Entonces porque dijiste que te gustaba cuando te pregunte antes?** Um… tengo una personalidad dividida?_

33- Que piensas del anime Naruto?

_Ohh! Recuerdo que lo veía todo el tiempo cuando solía no creer en dormir. Es un buen show. A mi me gusta especialmente el protagonista, Uzumaki Naruto; el siempre salva a todos del mal. Espero que sea capaz de salvar a su amigo Sasuke. **Te gusta la idea de un héroe salvado a alguien del mal? **Umm… no, como dije arriba, tengo personalidad dividida!_

34- Te gusta el autor de Bleach?

_Si, yo creo que el hará lo correcto cuando llegue el momento en el manga. **Mas le vale hacernos ganar, o si no esta taaaan muerto.**_

35- Cambiarias de anime? Porque?

_No, nunca dejaría a Aizen-sama. **Ves, el es leal.** (Murmurando en silencio "No, me iría en un parpadeo")_

36- Bebes?

_No, no tengo tiempo para eso.** Bien, no tengo que preocuparme de encontrarte borracho en el trabajo.**_

37- Fumas?

_No, ya vi lo que le hizo a Ulquiorra… **Ah, si, a Ulquiorra le encanta fumar, que desgracia.**_

38- Apuestas?

_No, estoy ahorrando mi dinero para comprar más almohadas para mi habitación__**. Que dinero? Yo no te pago.**__ Youtube me paga por poner mis videos de mí durmiendo online._ Suertudo!

39-Te confiesas a Aizen, tu dios, cuando haces algo malo?

_Yo no peco, duermo, así que no. __**Esa es una buena idea en verdad… debería hacer que todos se confesaran conmigo!**_Espero que los Espadas me perdonen después de esto.

40- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Seguir durmiendo. Eventualmente eso se secaría y se caería de mi cabeza, en ese punto me iría a tomar una ducha. __**Espera un segundo; no tenemos pájaros en Hueco Mundo.**_ No los tienen? Oh… mi error. Pensé que esos enormes cosos alados y calvos eran pájaros. _**No, esos son gusanos. **_Es bueno saberlo…

41- Que harías si Wonderweiss se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Ir a bañarme DE INMEDIATO; tuve la desgracia de oler la cagada de Wonderweiss cuando Tousen estaba cargando una bolsa de eso a la basura, esa cosa es horrible. **Ah, si, yo también olí esa cosa… el peor olor del mundo.**_

42- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

_Seria una almohada gigante con un túnel que te llevara adentro de una habitación suave rellena con almohadas. __**Lindo…**_ Donde quedaría el baño…?

43- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

_Como ya e dicho hace algún tiempo, quiero tener hijos así que si me veo casándome. No se con quien, pero espero encontrar mi alma gemela algún día… __**No lo harás ella te traicionara por mi.**_Porque cualquier mujer haría eso? _**Porque soy tan sexy y soy un dios.**_ Okey… claro…

44- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

_Realmente no me importa pero tengo que decir que me gusta la lluvia porque me hace ponerme muy dormilón. __**Yo odio la lluvia; significa que algo malo va a pasar. Pero espera, nunca llueve aquí. **__Lo hizo antes de que llegaras…_ Ahahaha.

45- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

_1… mi número de Espada es mi número de la suerte. __**Es un buen número, pero mi favorito es mejor. Es el num-**_Ey! No, dirás tu número cuando te toque tu entrevista.

46- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

_Seria El Dormilón. **Que original.** Gracias._

47- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

_No, no me dejarían dormir y oí lo que le paso a Nnoitra… así que no, nunca. **Bien escogido, esas fans están locas y mentalmente inestables.**_

48- Eres un chulo o una perra?

_Ninguno, no tengo tiempo para sexo, y yo respeto a las mujeres así que… definitivamente ninguno. __**Yo soy un chulo, tengo un montón de perras.**_Demasiada información.

49- Tomas alguna medicación para aumentar tu poder?

_No, tengo todo mi poder por dormir.** La medicación es temporal; yo aliento a mis Espadas a no usar medicamentos a menos que sea por algo muy importante.**_

50- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

_Tan cansado que necesito ir a dormir ahora._ Bien, entonces lo siento por eso, pero ya terminaste y te agradezco por dejarme entrevistarte. Oh y Aizen, estaré esperando por entrevistarte en el próximo capitulo… Esta vez no traeré mi laptop! _**Mas te vale no hacerme sonar gay… o tu laptop rota será la última de tus preocupaciones.**_ Si, si solo vete estúpido bastardo.

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Finalmente e vuelto trayéndoles la séptima entrevista, siento la tardanza, estaba haciendo otras cosas y me olvide de la traducción u-u. Pero ya casi estamos en el final, no voy a dejar esto incompleto. En esta ocasión tenemos a Aizen, así que preparasen para su actitud de "Yo soy tan perfecto" XD. Disfruten el capitulo.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Haha, esta entrevista va a ser muy divertida, a menos que Aizen me mate por preguntar algunas de las preguntas. Oh bien, tendremos que esperar para saber. Esta vez, no estoy trayendo mi laptop conmigo, ya que el bastardo la rompió el capitulo anterior… Ahora tome prestada la de Szayel y el tiene la suya forrada de titanio por si acaso… desearía que yo estuviera forrada de titanio también…

Sosuke Aizen

Preguntas de la entrevistadora

_Respuestas de Aizen_

_**Comentarios de Gin**_

1- Porque estas en Hueco Mundo?

_Para crear mí ejercito de Espadas que usare para derrotar a la Sociedad de Almas. **Más bien para huir de los shinigamis porque ellos eran tan gay.** Bien, si, eso también._

2- Estas feliz aquí? Porque si o porque no?

_Si, aquí tal vez este rodeado de idiotas pero al menos ellos me escuchan… la mayoría de las veces. _Tu sabes que esto será publicado en la reunión de los Espadas para que todos lo vean?_ Lo se, pero pensé que querías que fuera honesto en la entrevista. _Si, si quería, mis disculpas._ Estas perdonada.__** Psshh no, no lo estas, el es incapaz de perdonar a la gente.**_

3- Con quien deseas pelear mas? Porque?

_Kurosaki Ichigo, el es el única persona que vale la pena en la que puedo pensar. Todos los demás son demasiado débiles para tener una pelea sustanciable. __**Además, el piensa que los chicos jóvenes son sexys.**__ Gin! Calla tu boca en este instante. _No, esta bien Gin, sigue hablando… porque Aizen piensa que los chicos jóvenes son sexys?_**Por sus formas definidas y sus increíblemente atractivos músculos.**__ Es todo Gin, te prohíbo que hables. _No, no lo estas Gin; yo tengo el poder ene esta habitación, tu, Aizen, tienes el poder en todos los otros lados._ Esto significa que estas desafiando mi poder? _No, me dijiste que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera en este cuarto, y bien, eso lo hace mío._ No, es mío. _Mío!_ MIO! __**Técnicamente es mío… ven, ese es mi nombre en la puerta.**__ Oh…_

4- Te "gusta" alguien?

_No, no tengo tiempo para gustarle a alguien más que a otro, como dios no puedo hacer favoritismos.__** Le gustan sus perras; ellas son buenas en lo que hacen. **_Como es que sabes eso? _**Bueno, son perras verdad?**_

5- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

_Heterosexual. No tengo intenciones de ser otra cosa._ De verdad? Pero todo el resto dijo que tu y Gin están… ya sabes… juntos… _Que? Quien dijo eso? Eso es una completa mentira y demando saber que personas son para poder matarlas! __**Recuerda, ella dijo que esto seria publicado mas tarde. **__Ah, si, estaré esperando por ello._ Nota mental: Advertir a todos los Espadas que dijeron que Aizen era gay que se larguen de Hueco mundo.

6- Si _tuvieras_ que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

_Lo cambiaria a neutral así no tendría que estar con nadie. **Abandonarías el sexo?** Si, como dije antes, Yo. No. soy. Malditamente. Gay._

7- Estas feliz con la forma como gobiernas?

_Si, por supuesto, gobierno con razón así que nadie es infeliz. _Así que, no cambiarias nada?_ Bien, desearía que no fuera tan blando de corazón. _Blando de corazón? Amenazas con matar a tus Espadas en un día normal._ Si, pero en realidad nunca e cumplido con mis amenazas. __**Espera, entonces no mataste a la fracción de Grimmjow hace unos días cuando Grimmjow trato de orinar en tu cama? **__Eso paso una vez… y de verdad que me jodio mucho!_

8- Crees que ganaran la gran Guerra de invierno?

_Sin preguntar, nuestros planes son a prueba de errores así que ganaremos. _Y que si solo fueras tu y ninguno de los otros Espadas, todavía seguirías siendo victorioso?_ Si, yo soy perfecto como soy, así que disfrutaría aplastando a esos estúpidos shinigamis. __**En donde estaría yo en ese momento?**_ Estarías muerto. Sin ofender…

9- Porque odias tanto a la Sociedad de Almas?

_En realidad fue algo traumático… cuando solía ser Capitán… todos ellos me llamaban… El Barney gay de la Sociedad de Almas. _Hahahahahahaha! en serio? Eso es tan gracioso! Te queda perfectamente Señor Barney Gay._** Si Aizen es gracioso, no entiendo porque nunca te gusto el apodo que te puse. **__Tu fuiste el que lo empezó? __**Umm… no…?**__ Te odio._

10- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

_Gin, el a estado allí desde que puedo recordar. __**Tosen también estuvo allí.**__ Si, pero el es… como puedo decirlo?… _Negro? Ciego?_ No, no me importa eso, lo que quería decir era que el… toma café. __**Es por eso que no te gusta Tosen? Wow, Aizen estas lleno de sorpresas.**_ Estoy de acuerdo.

11- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

_Ya tengo todo lo que posiblemente quisiera pero si tuviera que elegir seria tener un generador de agua. _Un generador de agua? De todas las cosas, porque eso?_ Dejo de llover cuando vine a Hueco Mundo así que ahora tenemos que importar toda nuestra agua. __**Si, y antes de que hiciéramos eso teníamos que exprimir la sangre de los hollows y purificarla.**_

12- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños?

_Vacaciones? Soy dios, yo no tomo vacaciones. Algo podría pasar mientras estoy fuera y algún idiota, digámosle Gin, tomaría las decisiones equivocadas. __**Aww vamos taicho, no puedes dejar eso en paz verdad? **_Que? Que hizo Gin?_ Fui al mundo humano para cazar hollows una vez y en mi ausencia Gin les dijo a los shinigamis de mi escuadrón que dejara de hacer el papeleo y lo dejara en mi cuarto. Cuando volví, no podía ni entrar en mi habitación.__** Fue gracioso cuando los papeles cayeron en tu cabeza y tuviste que quedarte en tu escritorio por una semana.**_

13- Cuales son tus hobbies?

_Leer.__** Se lee toneladas de novelas románticas, se lee como siete al día. **__Seis, y que si leo novelas románticas? _Oh, no es nada, solo que las estadísticas de gente que lee novelas románticas son 90 porciento mujeres, 6 porciento hombres gay y 4 porciento hombres normales._ Estoy en la categoría de los normales. __**Claro que lo estas taicho.**_

14- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

_Matarlo, desollarlo y hacerme una taza con el. _Me pregunto que pasara cuando Grimmjow lea esto…_**Voy a poner una cámara en la sala de reuniones de los Espadas… **_No, esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo… ya lo hice, técnicamente fue Orihime pero yo la estoy usando._ Orihime tiene una cámara en la sala de reuniones? __**Más lista de lo que parece esa niña…**_

15- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

_Iría con Szayel así el podría quitarme toda la grasa por mi. Tengo que mantener una buena apariencia frente al mundo. Tú no eres la primera entrevistadora que pasa por aquí._ No lo soy? Aww, ya no me siento especial.

16- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

_No fue realmente vergonzoso para mi, pero debe serlo para Szayel y Grimmjow. Un día, entre en su laboratorio y encontré a Grimmjow desnudo en una mesa, inconsciente. Szayel se asusto al verme y accidentalmente termino arrancándole uno de los testículos de Grimmjow… y termino aterrizando en la lavandería… yo rápidamente me fui de allí después de eso, pero mas tarde ese día escuche a Grimmjow gritando que perdió uno de sus testículos. __**Eso es… interesante.**_ Si, es cierto, me estaba preguntando si Grimmow estaba diciendo la verdad en su entrevista, y bien, ahora lo se.

17- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

_No le temo a nada. Soy inmortal e invencible, no tengo nada que temer__**. Excepto por los rayos.**_Rayos? Que hay sobre eso?_ Nada!_

18- Que te pone triste? Porque?

_Nada me pone triste, porque soy un maligno y desalmado bastardo! _Eso definitivamente es verdad._**Debiste haberlo visto cuando llego aquí, era aun peor que esto.**_

19- Que harías si encontraras a Gin desnudo en tu cama?

_Como esto ocurre regularmente, lo sacaría de mi cama y le diría que deje de hacer eso! Cada mañana es así, pero parece que el no puede meterse en la cabeza que Yo. No. Soy. Jodidamente. Gay! __**Pero taicho, irradias todas esas ondas gays. **__Gin, te haría bien que te callaras o matare a la entrevistadora._ Que? Porque yo?, no tengo nada que ver con esto! _No puedo matar a Gin, así que tú eres la única que queda. _Ooopsiii…

20- Que harías si encontraras a Nnoitra desnudo en tu cama?

_Lanzárselo a Gin, tal vez así Gin me dejara en paz. __**Oh dios, por favor no hagas eso, no quiero ser violado por Nnoitra…**_ Hazlo, hazlo! Y grábalo en video!

21- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

_No, como dije antes, soy perfecto así que no tengo problemas. __**Hey, no hay un nombre para esa enfermedad que te hace pensar que eres dios? Eso solo que no me acuerdo…**_ Si… yo tampoco…

22- Serias capaz de traicionar a los hollows para volver a la Sociedad de Almas?

_No, hace mucho que se quemo ese puente. Además, ya es un poco tarde para volver, nadie confiaría en mí. __**Hinamori confía en ti.**__ Oh, si… ella… no la había matado?_ No, los shinigamis la devolvieron a la vida. _Que desafortunado… tal vez debí apuñalarla en el corazón más veces… _Si, esa pudo ser una buena idea._**Además hubieras quedado todo cubierto en sangre y hubiera echo tu salida mucho mas dramática.**_

23- Son tu y Gin mas que amigos?

_No, somos colegas, nada más. __**Todos mis esfuerzos… desperdiciados! Porque Aizen-taichoooooo? **__Uno, no soy gay. Dos, NO soy gay. Tres, NO SOY GAY!___Hahaha, esto es bastante gracioso._** Cállate.**_

24- Dime la verdad, te gusta el te?

_Si, porque otra cosa crees que haría que todos lo tomemos? _Porque eres un descorazonado bastardo que le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente? _Si, pero no en este caso, de verdad amor el te! __**Mas que yo?**__ Si, Gin, SI._

25- Quien crees que es el Espada más estúpido? Porque?

_Grimmjow, sigue desobedeciéndome y actuando como un retardado. Incluso Yammy no es tan estúpido. __**Oh, sabes de que me di cuenta? Tal vez Ulquiorra es el mas estúpido porque el apenas habla y si lo hace todo lo que dice es "basura". **__Buena teoría, pero Ulquiorra habla mucho cuando esta conmigo asi que se que es listo. _Que tan listo?_ Listo al nivel Harvard._ Wow.

26- Quien crees que es el espada más gay? Porque?

_Nnoitra, no creo que necesite explicarlo.** Si, eso se explica por si mismo.**_

27- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

_Si, me gustaría tener tres hijos porque necesito expandir mis genes de dios a alguien más. _Oh, es por eso que no eres gay. _Puedes dejar eso?_ No. Nunca, es mi trabajo joder a la gente. _**Ohh, eso me hace un entrevistador a mi también?**_ Si empicas a escribir lo que dices, pues si.

28- (se esconde) cual es tu color favorito?

_Marrón, y no se parece a la mierda. __**Se parece.**_ Se parece. _Porque todos siguen diciendo eso? __**Porque cuando dices marrón lo primero que piensa las personas es en mierda.**_Si, estoy de acuerdo.

29- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

_Yo soy dios, un simple diez no es suficiente para mí. Soy un 100. _Umm… que no sabes matemáticas…? 1-10 no equivale a cien._ Tengo el poder de cambiar las reglas de las matemáticas, no me contradigas. _Bien… porque te das un cien?_ Porque yo soy d- __**No digas dios taicho, ya lo haz dicho demasiadas veces. **__Iba a decir que soy de verdad una gran persona. __**Oh, olvídalo entonces.**__ Así es, no me interrumpas._

30- Que piensas de los humanos?

_Ellos son, en palabras de Ulquiorra, basura. Son débiles, patéticos, horrorosas criaturas._ Pero tú te ves como un humano. _Como te atreves a compararme con esos… animales!_ Dios, de verdad que no eres muy educado en el área de las entrevistas. _**No, no lo es; apenas lee las noticias o mira la tele. **_En serio? Entonces que hace en su tiempo libre? _**Solo se sienta en su trono, se mira al espejo y murmura "Soy tan sexy" una y otra vez. **_Ahaha.

31- Que sientes con respecto a los insectos?

_Soy aun peor que los humanos; ellos no te escuchan. _Uh… eso es porque no pueden, por eso es que se llaman insectos y o humanos. _No me contradigas._ Bien, Gin, contradice a Aizen. _**Me gustan los insectos taicho… y son mejores que los humanos! Algunos de ellos son todos peludos. **_Oh! Esas increíblemente peludas orugas? _**No, tarántulas.**_ Oh, olvídalo…

32- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

_Si, amo sus canciones mucho, mucho. Pero tengo que decir que desearía que el fuera un hollow. **Tal vez deberías ir a la tierra y matarlo y luego convertirlo en un hollow?** Tal vez lo haga. **Yo me hare cargo de todo mientras estas fuera.** Olvídalo._

33- Que piensas del anime Naruto?

_Son todos basura inútil, pero me gusta el personaje de Uchiha Madara. Es fuerte, listo, e inmortal, como yo. Lo único que no entiendo es porque tiene arrugas… si es inmortal debería dejar de envejecer verdad? Bien, al menos tiene músculos. **Me gusta Uchiha Itachi; es tan lindo con esas graciosas líneas en su cara.**_

34- Te gusta el autor de Bleach?

_Si, hasta ahora en la Guerra de Invierno estamos ganado, así que no tengo razones para que no me guste.** A mi también me gusta, mato a Tosen!**_

35- Cambiarias de anime? Porque?

_No, la victoria esta cerca, no me atrevería. __**Yo iría por una pequeña visita para tocar el suave y pequeño trasero de Itachi.**_Que perturbador… debería darle un mensaje para advertirle. En realidad, pensándolo bien… el esta muerto así que no creo que debería molestarme siquiera en hacerlo. _**Esta muerto? NOOOOooooooooooooooo!**_ Paso hace como…. doscientos capítulos ya… Deberías estar más actualizado.

36- Bebes?

_No, no quiero estar borracho, confuso o desorientado.** Si, con Nnoitra y yo cerca eso no es una buena idea.**_

37- Fumas?

_No, debo ser perfecto, y si tengo cáncer de pulmón no seria perfecto.** Aunque seria gracioso que, cerca del final de la guerra de invierno de repente te murieras de cáncer.**_

38- Apuestas?

_No, es jugar estúpidamente. Las probabilidades siempre están en tu contra. **El siempre pierde, ese es el porque.**_

39- Te gustaría tener una mascota?

_Si, me gustaría un dragón gigante que respire fuego, pero como están extintos no puedo tener uno.__** Yey Taicho! Ahora se que puedo darte para navidad! **_De donde vas a sacar un dragón? _**Conozco a Satán, el podría darme uno.**_

40- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Perseguirlo, asesinarlo, y luego clavarlo a la pared como un signo de mi poder. _Oh si porque pájaros muertos y podridos simplemente grita "poder"._ Deja de búrlate. __**Muy tarde para eso Aizen.**_

41- Que harías si Wonderweiss se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Haría que Tosen limpiara el desastre, luego tomaría una largo y javos baño. _No una ducha?_ No, necesito tiempo para hacer mi cabello agradable y limpio. Toma mucho tiempo mantener este gran estilo de cabello. __**Tres horas para ser exacto. **__Lo cronometraste?__** Si, estaba aburrido…**_

42- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

_Como esta, pero tendría un lago al lado… ustedes humanos juzgan a todo el que trata de importar agua a través de un agujero en el cielo. _Hay otros que importen agua por agujeros?_ Si, estaba este hombre alto que parecía que fuera mitad tiburón. Usaba una capa negra con nubes rojas en ella y tenia un gran espada tenebrosa en su espalda. _Oh, ese es Kisame! Me estaba preguntando de donde conseguía el agua para tener ese tanque gigante para sus tiburones en su cuarto. _**Un tanque de tiburones en su cuarto? Que excitante, Aizen taicho puedo tener uno también?**__ No, Tosen podría accidentalmente caer dentro y morir. __**Y?**__ Si, tienes razón, puedes tener uno._

43- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

_No, tal vez quiera tener hijos pero no tengo intenciones de casarme. Demasiado compromiso. _Así que, en otras palabras, tienes problemas de compromiso?_ No, solo no quiero estar con una sola mujer. _Eso es problemas de compromiso._ Cállate. __**No, sigue hablando; me gusta lo que tienes que decir.**_Gracias. _Di una palabra más y te matare. _Oh, pero ya casi terminamos con la entrevista! Si hubiera sabido que ibas a matarme no hubiera empezado con esto._ Esas fueron veinte palabras; tengo que matarte veinte veces. __**Aww vamos taicho, no seas tan malo.**__ Bien, pero quiero que esta entrevista sea perfecta. _Lo será._ Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara._

44- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

_Disfruto del sol; me hace sentirme cálido por dentro.** Eso es porque tú no tienes un corazón que lo haga por ti. **Lo tengo! Te enseñe la imagen ultrasónica de el. **Oh cierto, ahora recuerdo!**_

45- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

_Es el mejor numero en la existencia de los números… es el numero… 0. En teorías matemáticas, el numero cero es la base de todos los números del mundo. Si divides cero por cero conseguirás un signo que se ve como unos anteojos pero sin los bracitos. _De verdad? Voy a probarlo… cero… dividido… cero… es… Resultado de la función indefinido. Que?_ Significa que es infinito. __**Wow, taicho, eres tan listo.**__ Jodidamente cierto._

46- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

_Mi nuevo nombre seria Godzilla. **Como el monstruoso dinosaurio gigante en Japón? **Si, pero mejor y mas sensual._

47- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

_No, a menos que sean mujeres sensuales… podría usar algunas perras más. _Mujeriego._ No me insultes… mis fans te atraparan por esto! _Sigue soñando…_**Ten cuidado, hace unas semanas Aizen se enojo con un repórtatelo y envío a sus fans tras el, el reportero esta muerto. **_Ouch. Tal vez debería vigilar mi lengua._ Y te tomo todo este tiempo para darte cuenta?_

48- Eres un chulo o una perra?

_Chulo. Tengo tantas perras que tal vez "chulo" no es suficiente para definirlo. **Tienes dos perras, como es eso mucho?** Cállate Gin, me estas avergonzando de nuevo._

49- Tomas alguna medicación para aumentar tu poder?

_No, eso es falso. __**El toma Viagra, eso cuenta?**_ O.o… no…

50- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

_Como que ya es tiempo de matarte, dame la entrevista y la editare para hacerla mucho mejor. _No puedes, tengo que transcribirla a la computadora primero y además, si me matas no podre hacer la entrevista de Gin**. **_**Aww Taicho, no puedes mátala ahora! Quiero que me entrevisten! **__Bien, pero la mi debe ser perfecta. _No te preocupes, no será nada mas que la verdad, la fría, desnuda y fea verdad._ Que intentas decir con eso? _Nada… gracias por dejarme entrevistarte, y Gin el próximo eres tu._** Siiiiiiii.**_

Algun comentario?

(Notas de la traductora: jaja ojala les gustara, apuesto que cuando leyeron la pregunta 45 hicieron la prueba en la calculadora XD lo se porque yo también lo hice jaja y en la 46 "God" es dios en ingles, de ahí el chiste. Solo quería dar estas pequeñas aclaraciones. Nos vemos en la entrevista de Gin. Chaitos)


	8. Chapter 8

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Wow si que paso el tiempo, en verdad siento haber tardado tanto en terminar de traducir este capitulo, las presiones de la escuela me tiene al horno *0* pero bien, por fin me decidí y ya estoy en mitad de la traducción del los dos últimos capítulos, así que probablemente los publique los dos juntos la próxima vez así no tendrán que esperar tanto. Ahora si, disfruten del la entrevista de Gin, en esta también habrán un par de sorpresas XD nos vemos.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

En verdad estoy un poco nerviosa por esta entrevista. Yo en ninguna forma busco estar sola en la misma habitación con Gin y Nnoitra, pero oh bien, deberá ser entretenido. Como ya habrán entendido por la entrevista de Nnoitra… el esta perdidamente enamorado de Gin… así que esperen locuras amorosas… (Cruzando los dedos para la suerte) hehe

Ichimaru Gin

Preguntas de la entrevistadora.

_Respuestas de Gin_

_**Comentarios de Nnoitra**_

1- Porque estas en Hueco Mundo?

_Vine con Aizen, no es eso razón suficiente? __**Esta mintiendo; vino para así poder esta conmigo.**__ No… si quisiera estar con alguien seria Aizen, pero el sigue rechazándome. __**Entonces, ponlo celoso estando conmigo…**__ Eso en realid-_ Hey! Esto esta fuera del tópico, volvamos a las preguntas!

2- Estas feliz aquí? Porque si o porque no?

_No estoy feliz… extraño a mi pechocha Rangiku… pero puedo estar cerca de Aizen así que eso lo compensa un poco. **Que? Tambien te gustan los hombres gordos?** No, Rangiku es una mujer… **Eres bi…?** Tal vez…_

3- Con quien deseas pelear mas? Porque?

_Tosen, quiero ser el afortunado que lograra matarlo y luego bailar alrededor de su cuerpo.** Espera un segundo, no es Tosen tu compañero y camarada? **Si, pero toda esa mierda de justicia ya se esta poniendo pesada. **Así que no era solo yo.**_

4- Te "gusta" alguien?

_Ya dije que me gusta Rangiku, pero ella probablemente muera en la Guerra de invierno así que estoy un poco triste. **El "acurrucarte" conmigo te hará ponerte mejor?** No, eso solo lo haría diez veces peor! No quiero tener el corazón roto y además ser violado._

5- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

_En realidad no lo se, amo a Rangiku, pero también me gusta mucho Aizen… significa esto que soy lesbiana? _Oh, wow Gin, pensé que tú sabrías de todas las personas que eso significa que eres bi. Espero un segundo, que le pasa a Nnoitra?_ Creo que se murió de la risa (lo toca con un palo) _Si, esta fuera. Porque no puede una entrevistar ser normal?_ Entonces, quien va a comentar en mi entrevista? _No lo se, quien quieres que comente? _Orihime! _Oh… uh… bien. Ahora tenemos que ir a buscarla._**Me llamaban?**__ Como llegaste tan rápido? __**Estaba parada afuera de la puerta escuchando. **__Oh… _Podría alguien ayudarme a sacar este cadáver?_ Yo lo hago. _Gracias, no quiero que la habitación hieda a cadáver._ Oh si, odio ese olor._

6- Si _tuvieras_ que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

_Seria heterosexual con Rangiku! __**Pero eso significaría que traicionarías a Aizen-sama!**__ Ooo, eres leal a Aizen? __**Si, el me hizo jurar.. o si no…**__ O sino que? __**SOLO PORQUE TENGO GRANDES SENOS NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA UNA PERRA! **_Woah, eso fue repentino…_ si._

7- Estas feliz con la forma como Aizen gobierna?

_Sip, eso creo, pero realmente no me afecta porque el me deja salirme con la mía en todo. __**Eres tan afortunado Gin-san, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras mientras yo estoy… (Lloriqueo)… prisionera en mi cuarto.**_ Claramente, eso es una mentira porque estabas parada afuera de mi puerta. _**No es tu puerta, es de Aizen!**_ Uh-uh y yo soy un gran globo rosa de gel para el pelo que le gusta reclamar falsamente puerta para si misma.

8- Crees que ganaran la gran Guerra de invierno?

_Totalmente, tenemos a Aizen de nuestro lado y el siempre planea cosas como estas perfectamente. **Pero… que hay de Kurasaki-kun? El ganara verdad? **Si, todo por si mismo. Eso va a pasar… NO._

9- Como crees que vas a morir?

_No moriré; la mayoría del tiempo estaré observando la batalla así que viviré. __**Que tal si algo te golpea y luego te desangras hasta morir?**_ Hahahahaha, las probabilidades de que eso pase son (buscando la respuesta en google)… una en 62,987,873,897,598,643. En palabras serian sesenta y dos zillones, novecientos ochenta y siete kajillones, ochocientos setenta y tres sillones, ochocientos noventa y siete billones, quinientos noventa y ocho millones, seiscientos cuarenta y tres. Oh dios, estoy agotada.

10- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

_Aizen! Hacemos todo juntos! **Todo? Hasta se bañan juntos?** Nah, yo me ducho, no me baño, pero a el le si gusta bañarse._

11- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

_Una bola de cristal con la que podría espiar a Rangiku todo el tiempo así podría verla. **Oh, te refieres a como el ojo de Ulquiorra?** Si!_

12- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños?

_En alguna playa privada en el lugar mas caluroso del mundo! __**Porque seria privada? **__Así yo y Rangiku podríamos bañarnos desnudos como Edward y Bella de Twilight. __**Tú lees Twilight?**__ Si! Porque todos siguen diciendo que eso es malo?_ Porque es gay, por que otra cosa?

13- Cuales son tus hobbies?

_Practico mi sonrisa en un espejo por dos horas al día; supongo que ese es mi hobby.__** Que hobby tan interesante, yo solo me siento en mi habitación y espero a que alguien entre. **__Mi hobby es mejor. __**No el mío lo es! **__Mío!__** Mío! **__Mío!__** Mío!**_** CALLENSE! **Quien es ese?_No lo se. __**Yo tampoco.**_Si no fui yo, tu, ni tu… entonces…** FUI YO, NNOITRA! **_Oh, se despertó._** Estoy de vuelta para hacer la entrevista! Orihime, lárgate de mi asiento. **_**Pero… pero… estoy tan cómoda aquí!**_** Y que? **_**Yo, Inoue Orihime, te reto a ti, Nnoitra el-apellido-que-sea, a una pelea de gatas! **_**Pues tráelo! **_**Meooooowwwwwwww!**_** MOOOOOOO! SOY UN GATO-VACA!**

Una hora después…

No creo que vayan a volver. _Si, estoy de acuerdo, volvamos a la entrevista, pero de nuevo no hay nadie que comente conmigo! Porque todos me odian?_ Tal vez deberíamos intentar esto mañana… _No! Quiero terminar con esto ahora! Lo haremos sin comentarista! _Okey… por ahora… pero seguro que ya alguien aparecerá.

14- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

_Iría y se lo daría a Aizen, secretamente le gusta las cosas lindas._

15- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

_Volvería a dormir y trataría de pretender que fue todo un sueño. Eventualmente, saldría de la cama e iría a llorar en el trono de Aizen._

16- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

_Esto en verdad paso allá en la Sociedad de Almas… yo y Toshiro estábamos discutiendo y luego yo dije "Hagamos una apuesta" Ambos aceptamos y terminamos apostando a ver quien era el mejor besado-__**AAAAHHHHHHHHHH Donde estoy?**__ Toshiro? Eres tu? __**Gin! Traidor! Que demonios estas haciendo aquí y espera… que es ese micrófono?**_Esta es una entrevista en Hueco Mundo, Gin estaba diciéndome sobre algo embarazoso que tu y el hicieron en la Sociedad de Almas. _**Que? Juraste que no se lo dirías a nadie sobre eso y me asegure de ello poniéndote una maldición que me haría aparecer cuando trataras de hablar sobre ello así podría detenerte! Gah, me quede sin aliento…**_ Esto es perfecto! Toshiro, podrías por favor ser el comentarista en la entrevista de Gin, nadie mas parece querer hacerlo. _**Bien, pero solo si prometes que me devolverás cuando esto haya terminado y no puedes revelar que hicimos yo y Gin a nadie mas!**_ Si, por supuesto (recordando que todavía cruzaba los dedos) pero podrías decirme? Lo omitiré en la versión final. _**Bien… yo y Gin decidimos apostar en quien era el mejor besador así que… nos besamos… eso es todo.**__ No, no, chibi-kun, tu trataste de sacarme la ropa y la tuya, entonces__**-eso es todo.**_ Es bueno saberlo… muchas gracias por decirme. _**Ella siempre tiene ese brillo maligno en los ojos?**__ Si, pero ya me acostumbre. Pero eso no es todo, después de que solo estábamos en ropa interior, Aizen apareció. __**Si… y pregunto si se podía unirnos. Nunca volví a verlo de la misma forma desde entonces y no entiendo porque tu dijiste que si.**__ Era una tan buena oportunidad, ese es el porque._ Uh oh… tengo una hemorragia nasal…

17- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

_No, no tengo a nada que temer. **Excepto por esas sandijuelas comedoras de ojos.** Cállate! Aquí también tengo enemigos…_

18- Que te pone triste? Porque?

_Um… no lo se… siempre estoy sonriendo así que supongo que nada me pone triste.** Si, en todos estos años nunca la vi fruncir el seño. **Hehe.** Pero tengo que decir que te ríes de una forma escalofriante.**_

19- Que harías si encontraras a Aizen desnudo en tu cama?

_Tomarlo allí en ese momento e instante! Ese seria el mejor día de mi vida!** Yo correría, sin preguntar, correría lejos… muy, muy lejos.**_

20- Que harías si encontraras a Nnoitra desnudo en tu cama?

_Ahora esta vez seria yo el que correría, con Aizen, el seria el único que seria capaz de protegerme. **No correrías hacia mi como aquella vez que pensaste que había un fanático con juguetes sexuales escondido en tu armario? **Eso fue solo una vez, y tu viste que había una extraña sombra en mi armario!** Era tu chaqueta… **Una chaqueta no tiene juguetes sexuales!** Si es tu chaqueta, los tiene Gin, los tiene.**_

21- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

_No, estoy sano, al contrario de la creencia popular. Si estas buscando por alguien loco, pregunta a Byakuya, el murmura la palabra "McDonalds" En sus sueños y luego hace unos sonidos muy sexuales. **Y tu sabes esto como?** Aizen me dijo que espiara a todos los Capitanes, me tomo mi trabajo muy seriamente._

22- Serias capaz de traicionar a Aizen?

_Nah, ya caí muy hondo como para intentarlo ya. E aprendido que a Aizen le gusta apuñalar cosas con su espada cuando se siente traicionado. _Oh si, como el apuñalo mi laptop. _Si, como eso._

23- Crees que Aizen y Gin son mas que amigos?

_**SI! SI LO SON! No haz visto la forma en como se sonríen al uno al otro y luego se dan risitas?**__ Ummm… no se supone que yo debo contestar la pregunta?_ Esta bien, Toshiro puede contestar esta, por favor, continua. _**En verdad se dan risitas y si miras lo bastante cerca puedes ver que ellos se restriegan el uno al otro!**_ Muy, muy interesante… creo que tengo otra hemorragia nasal en camino.

24- Dime la verdad, te gusta el te?

_No, sabe a mierda liquida… me gusta mas el sake… es mucho mejor. **Pero me dijiste que te gustaba la coca cola dietética!** Si, y luego me tomo un gran trago de sake, ese debería ser tu marca para saber que estaba mintiendo._

25- Quien crees que es el Espada más estúpido? Porque?

_Yammy, el siempre esta gritando a la gente y comiendo almas. Es bastante gracioso pero estúpido a la vez.** Quien es Yammy? **Es solo un tipo gordo con músculos.** Oh, okey.**_

26- Quien crees que es el espada más gay? Porque?

_Nnoitra, ni siquiera me voy a molestar en explicarlo, el viola gente. __**Wow, este lugar suena horrible con los violadores gay y los tipos con músculos, esto es un prostíbulo gay verdad?**__ No! Es el gran Hueco Mundo! __**No creo que quiera volver aquí de nuevo nunca.**_Lo mismo aquí.

27- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

_Tal vez si terminara con Rangiku… pero si estoy con Aizen creo que puedes ver que no seré capaz de tener hijos. **Espero que termines con Aizen; el mundo no esta preparado por los espeluznante hijos de Gin**. Chibi-kun! Que malo!_

28- (se esconde) cual es tu color favorito?

_Violeta claro, es un lindo color relajante.** Mi color es mejor! El mío relaja y te ataca al mismo tiempo. **Erm… no sabía que el hielo era relajante…** Bien lo es, así que supéralo!**_

29- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

_Un siete, se que no soy perfecto, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.__** Pienso que mereces un cero. **_Nah, ese esta reservado para Aizen._** Cierto, como pude olvidarlo? Espera… Aizen esta aquí? **__Si, esta en la sala del trono, así que en cualquier segundo.. el podría entrar y matarte.___No el no puede! Yo temporalmente me adueñe de esta habitación así que estas a salvo no te preocupes._** Que tal si tengo que usar el baño. **_Ese no es mi problema. _**Ah mierda.**_

30- Que piensas de los humanos?

_Ellos son lindos y no me molestaría tener uno como mascota.** Mascota? Sabes que tendrás que alimentarlo, limpiarlo, y dejar que cague? **Si, pero puedo hacer que Tosen se encargue de eso, se encarga de Wonderweiss como si fuera una mascota así que… tiene sentido.** Solo en tu mente lo tiene.**_

31- Que sientes con respecto a los insectos?

_No me gustan, ellos muerden! **Si, pero solo si los tocas.** Bien entonces cual es el punto de que existan si no puedes siquiera tocarlos? **No voy a contestar eso; tu pequeña y demente cabeza no seria capaz de comprenderlo. **Eso fue rudo Toshiro-kun._

32- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

_No, aunque a Aizen le gusta mucho…** Quien? Es este Justin tipo otro Espada? **Diablos no, si lo fuera habría echo que todos nos matáramos hace mucho tiempo. Yo incluso consideraría entregarme a la Sociedad de Almas para escapar de esa espantosa y aguda voz.** Un poco mucho de dialogo no crees?**_

33- Que piensas del anime Naruto?

_AMO A ITACHIIIIII El es tan lindo y malvado y lindo y listo y lindo y sexy y lindo, oh y mencione que es lindo?__** Eres tan gay. **__Porque todos siguen diciendo eso?___Gin, tu irradias ondas gay con esa sonrisa tuya, ese es el porque. _Bien pues tal vez debería dejar de sonreír!__** Si, deberías. **__Nah, solo estoy bromeando, no seria capaz de dejar de sonreír porque entonces mi cara se caería__**. Estas hablando de forma figurativa verdad?**_

34- Te gusta el autor de Bleach?

_Si, el me hizo malvado y espeluznante.** Eso es algo bueno? **Si, porque seria algo malo? **Olvídalo…**_

35- Cambiarias de anime? Porque?

_Cambiaria por un rato así podría secuestrar a Itachi y traerlo aquí, seria maravilloso tenerlo como compañero de cuarto. _Te mataría mientras duermes y luego escupiría en tu cuerpo._ No lo haría! Lo haría que se enamorara de mi, así el nunca me lastimaría! _El mato a si antiguo amante despiadadamente, el definitivamente te mataría a ti también. _Cállate._

36- Bebes?

_SI! Amo beber! **Es por eso que tu cabeza es tan pequeña. **Podrías parar con el echo de que mi cabeza es tan pequeña? **No, es demasiado gracioso para dejarlo pasar.**_

37- Fumas?

_No, todos nosotros vemos a Ulquiorra morir lentamente; no queremos que eso sea nosotros. **Oh, es Ulquiorra el tipo bien pálido con un agujero en el cuello?** Si, ese es el._

38- Apuestas?

_Un poco, pero Aizen siempre me detiene antes de llegar muy lejos. **El probablemente este celoso, recuerdo como el siempre perdía en cada apuesta y tu siempre ganabas.** Ah, si, los buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos._

39-Te confiesas a Aizen, tu dios, cuando haces algo malo?

_No, no creo que Aizen se molestaría en escucharme si lo hiciera. **De verdad? Había pensado que el los forzaría a todos ustedes a rezar por el.** Shh, shh, no quiero darle ideas si el lee esto! **Oh, entonces… Aizen debería hacer que todos recen por el y lean de la biblia de Aizen, también todos deben inclinarse en el suelo y besar sus pies cuando lo vean. **Te odio._

40- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Tomar una ducha tan pronto sea posible! La caca podría herir mi muy frágil cabello! No todos estamos dotados con fuerte y espeso cabello como el de Aizen!** Alguien esta un poco celoso.**_

41- Que harías si Wonderweiss se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Eww… le patearía el trasero por eso. Ese olor es simplemente repugnante y se que definitivamente nunca seria capaz de olvidar que eso paso. __**Aunque seria gracioso de ver.**_ Es cierto.

42- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

_Seria enorme y tendría estatuas de Aizen desnudo por todo el lugar. _Eso sueña mucho a como seria la casa de los sueños de Ulquiorra…_ Que? A Ulquiorra también le gusta Aizen? Tengo tanta competencia! PORQUE? __**Por que el mundo te odia a ti y a tu trasero gay.**__ Eso fue bajo chibi-kun, muy, muy bajo._

43- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

_Como dije en la pregunta de los hijos, me casaría con Rangiku, pero si estuviera con Aizen no podría casarme porque el me dijo que el no quería comprometerse en ninguna relación con nadie. __**Quien hubiera sabido que Aizen tenia problemas de compromiso?**_Yo también me sorprendí.

44- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

_Me gusta las noches claras y frescas. Es ahí cuando me siento ultra malvado. __**No te sientes ultra malvado cuando sueñas con violar a Aizen por el trasero?**__ Bien, eso también…_ Demonios, este sangrado nasal volvió a empezar.

45- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

_6666666666666, bien, en realidad creo que es cualquier numero que tenga seis en el. **Incluso si es uno como 0.000000000000006.** Eso es poco extremo pero si._

46- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

_Mi nuevo nombre seria Ginzilla, así mi nombre combinaría con el nuevo nombre de Aizen.** Cual es el nuevo nombre de Aizen? **Godzilla.** Que original.**_

47- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

_No, pero si están cosplayando a Aizen o Rangiku, tal vez si. __**Recuérdame decirle a Ichigo que entre en tu cuarto vestido como Aizen con una videocámara.**_ Clara que si, eso seria bastante gracioso.

48- Eres un chulo o una perra?

_Si estoy con Rangiku entonces soy el chulo, pero imagino que si estoy con Aizen yo seria la perra. Nadie es el chulo de Aizen… **Excepto por su gel para el cabello.** Si, ese es su chulo._

49- Tomas alguna medicación para aumentar tu poder?

_No, no lo hago, pero uhh… la marihuana cuenta? _No…_ Entonces no, no tomo ningún medicamento. __**Gin, estas en las drogas?**__ Shh, es un secreto. _No por mucho. _Que?_ Nada…

50- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

_Bastante bien, estoy contento de que finalmente termino. Pero espera, que paso con Orihime y Nnoitra? _Buena pregunta, quieres ir a ver?_ Claro, vamos._

Diez minutos después…

_Desearía que no hubiera visto eso u oído eso._ Yo también. _**Conmigo tres, no tenia idea que Orihime era así de… "rápida".**_ _Si, y Nnoitra también es rápido…_ No entiendo porque ellos estaban en esa posición tan extraña. _**Hmm… en verdad nunca había pensado que hacer eso de esa forma era siquiera posible. **__Yo si._ Pues claro que tu si, tu eres el maestro en hornear pasteles en posiciones pervertidas. _Eso es cierto._ Bien, de todas formas, Toshiro y Gin, gracias por venir a mi entrevista y espero que los dos tengan un buen día. _Lo tendré. __**No hay problema, te estaré viendo…?**_Si, veras sobre mi en las noticias huyendo de Aizen, había un montón de cosas desagradables sobre el en otras entrevistas. _**Estaré esperando por leerlas.**_ _Todos lo estaremos._ En realidad… Toshiro… podrías ayudarme a enviar estas entrevistas a la Sociedad de Almas para que las lean. Creo que podrían haber un par secretos que les ayudarían a derrotar a los Arrancars. _**Claro, hare eso y no sabia que estabas del lado de la Sociedad de Almas.**_ Las apariencias pueden engañar… Bye bye. _**(Toshiro se va)**_ _Eres leal a nosotros verdad? _Pues claro… a menos que Aizen me mate, entonces solo soy un cadáver.

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Bien, hemos llegado a la anteúltima entrevista, y para no hacerlos esperar, e publicado el último capitulo también. A sido bastante tiempo, pero estas entrevistan fueron divertidas, ojala las disfrutaran tanto como yo, nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Este es el anteúltimo de esta historia! Estoy un poco triste, pero tengo que decir que estaré feliz de ver _otros_ colores que el blanco. O sea, en serio, esto no es una institución mental, pero de nuevo, vayan a decirle eso a Aizen.

Kaname Tosen

Interview Questions

_Respuestas de Tosen_

_**Comentarios de Szayel**_

1- Porque estas en Hueco Mundo?

_Para traer justicia al mundo. **Técnicamente, lo único que estas haciendo es ser la niñera de Wonderweis.** No me contradigas, tu ser injusto._

2- Estas feliz aquí? Porque si o porque no?

_Si, hay mas justicia aquí que en la Sociedad de Almas.** De verdad? Cuando leí la literatura de lo los que viven en la Sociedad de Almas encontré que hay un gran sistema legal que es bien llevado por el Capitán Comandante y los demás capitanes. **Las palabras son solo eso; pero si de verdad quieres saber que esta pasando en la Sociedad tendrías que verlo con tus propios ojos.** O sea, lo que estas diciendo es que necesitaría verlo para entender. **Correcto.** Entonces no viste nada porque eres ciego. **Yo-ugh, ya te dije que no me contradigas.** No tengo más que agregar.**_

3- Con quien deseas pelear mas? Porque?

_Pelear es un pasatiempo inútil que no disfruto así que no puedo contestar esa pregunta. __**Si puedes, pero deberías modificarla a "Si tuvieras que pelear con alguien, quien seria y porque?**__ Es el trabajo de la entrevistadora el modificar las preguntas no el tuyo. __**Yo soy claramente más inteligente que ella, así que tengo todo el derecho de cambiar las preguntas si lo veo conveniente. **_Nota para mi: hacer la entrevista de Szayel súper gay.

4- Te "gusta" alguien?

_No, las relaciones románticas son inútiles como pelear así que no tomo parte en ellas. El amor nubla el camino de la justicia. __**Al contrario, Kurosaki Ichigo uso su amor por Rukia para darle energías y hacerlo mas fuerte, así pudo salvarla en el arco de Salvando a Rukia.**_ Ichigo ama a Rukia? _**Si, por supuesto, tienes que ser ciega como Tosen para no verlo.**_

5- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

_Heterosexual, cualquier otra cosa a esto es incorrecto. **Incorrecto? Funciona y puede hacerse así que es correcto.** Pueden dos hombres gay tener hijos? No. Ahora entiendes mi punto? **Oh, te referías al uso original de las relaciones sexuales.** Si._

6- Si _tuvieras_ que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

_Me vería a mi mismo matando a cualquiera que siquiera se atreviera a acercarse a mi de esa forma. **Muy interesante, entonces matarías si eso significara permanecer "justo".** Si, eso es correcto._

7- Estas feliz con la forma como Aizen gobierna?

_Si, su palabra es la ley y acepto eso.** Que tal si su ley fuera injusta? **Nunca seria injusto, el es Aizen, un dios así que es incapaz de estar equivocado.** El podría ser un dios, pero hasta que habrá la Puerta de Rey el es solo un simple shinigami.**_

8- Crees que ganaran la gran Guerra de invierno?

_Lo haremos, tenemos a la justicia de nuestro lado pero todo lo que los shinigamis tienen es su voluntad.** La voluntad a probado ser mas fuerte que la justicia. **Estas mintiendo.** Soy un científico, yo no miento, solo arruino las verdades pero esta verdad era tan irrefutable que no la arruinaría.**_

9- Como crees que vas a morir?

_Cuando la justicia sea alcanzada yo moriré.** Estas diciendo que eres inmortal? **No, la justicia llegara pronto!** Sigue soñando, incluso yo se que eso es imposible.**_

10- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

_El esta en la Sociedad de Almas, no hay necesidad de hablar de el. __**Ella pregunto, deberías contestarle.**__ Ningún mero humano será capaz de forzar las respuesta de mí._ Aww, y yo que pensé que tu eras el bueno.

11- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

_Justicia. **Eso es todo lo que eres capaz de decir?** Por el momento, si._

12- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños?

_La justicia no tiene tiempo para vacaciones, no puedo tomar descansos. **Entonces porque estas aquí?** Creo que el hacer esta entrevista le traerá justicia a mi imagen._

13- Cuales son tus hobbies?

_No tengo tiempo para hobbys, solo entreno para ser más fuerte y hacer lo que Aizen me diga. **Entrenar puede ser un hobby también.** No para la justicia._

14- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

_Nada de lo que pueda hacer con el llevara a la justicia así que solo pasaría de largo y lo dejaría allí para que alguna otra persona lo encuentre._ Wow, eres la segunda persona que dejaría el gatito allí. _**Es porque no puede ver los grandes y lindos ojos del gatito.**_ Si, eso debe ser.

15- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

_Ir con Aizen. El tomaría la decisión correcta sobre que hacer. Oh, y me mantendría lejos de Nnoitra… e escuchado sobre lo que hace.** Buena respuesta. Estoy feliz de que si puedes racionalizar.**_

16- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

_Encontré a Aizen, Gin y Toshiro en ropa interior. Toshiro se veía horrorizado y al segundo que abrí la puerta salió corriendo como Wonderweis cuando ve un hollow que quiere comer. **Alguna vez a averiguaste que estaban por hacer?** No, era demasiado espeluznante así que lo deje ahí._

17- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

_No, no le temo a nada porque si la justicia no le teme a nada, yo tampoco. **Tu sabes que la justicia es un estándar creado por humanos por lo que no puede tener sentimientos por lo que no puede "sentir nada" porque es incapaz de tal gesto.** Solo cállate._

18- Que te pone triste? Porque?

_Como ya dije antes, nada.** Y como yo dije antes, eso es imposible.**_

19- Que harías si encontraras a Aizen desnudo en tu cama?

_Correr.** Así que le temes a aquel que trae la justicia**? No, no temor, pero soy cauteloso en lo que esta cerca de mi parte posterior.** Si, cuando se trata de Aizen, siempre tienes que ser cauteloso.**_

20- Que harías si encontraras a Nnoitra desnudo en tu cama?

_Matarlo; soy mas fuerte que el así que la hazaña no seria difícil. **No estaría Aizen molesto?** No, a el no le agrada Nnoitra. **Así que Aizen es imparcial?** Supongo._

21- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

_No, a ceguera no es un problema mental. **En algunas personas lo es, pero luego de examinar el cerebro de Tosen veo que en su caso no tiene nada que ver con problemas mentales. **Cuando examinaste mi cerebro?** Recuerdas la vez que algo te golpeo y te dejo inconsciente y nunca supiste que fue? Allí fue.**_

22- Serias capaz de traicionar a Aizen?

_No, el me a dado mucha justicia; nunca me atrevería a traicionarlo. **Como te pudo dar justicia? Es un ideal, no un objeto.** Eso es algo que tu nunca sabrás, científico iluso._

23- Crees que Aizen y Gin son mas que amigos?

_Si, creo que Aizen no esta interesado en Gin, pero Gin esta enamorado de Aizen._ De verdad? Entonces como explicas todos esos gemidos y ruidos húmedos que venían de la sala del trono? _Oh, eso… es el soundtrack favorito de Aizen, Sexo en el agua 2._ Perturbador, pero finalmente, el misterios de los ruidos húmedos y los gemidos esta resuelto!

24- Dime la verdad, te gusta el te?

_No, beber te por ocio no traerá a la justicia, aunque es nutritivo para el cerebro. __**Al fin, alguien aprecia mis estadísticas.**_Si una persona, gran cosa.

25- Quien crees que es el Espada más estúpido? Porque?

_Grimmjow, el es un obstáculo para la justicia y promueve la injusticia. Lo odio. **Es por eso que le cortaste el brazo?** Si, encontré que eso era razón suficiente._

26- Quien crees que es el espada más gay? Porque?

_Nnoitra, esas historias tienen que venir en algún lado y tiene que haber al menos un poco de verdad en ellas. **Es la verdad! Crees que mentiría sobre ser violado?** No se tus intenciones, así que si_

27- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

_No, ya cuento con Wonderweis para ser mi mentalmente desafiado hijo, así que no necesito más hijos. __**Todo funciona genial con las adopciones verdad?**__ Si, estoy de acuerdo, no entiendo porque todas las mujeres se quejan se quejan tanto. _Nota para mi: Hacer la entrevista de Tosen super gay.

28- (se esconde) cual es tu color favorito?

_Blanco._ Entonces fue tu idea el hacer cada maldito objeto en Hueco Mundo blanco? _Si… porque?_ Te odio! Me e estado sintiendo como si estuviera en un instituto mental por una semana por tu culpa! _Como si me importara tus gustos de diseño._ Eres ciego; tu no deberías ser capas de diseñar nada! _**Hey, Hey, deja de ser tan ruda con Tosen.**_ Bien, solo vayamos a la próxima pregunta.

29- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

_Me daría a mi mismo un ocho, todavía no e traído la justicia al mundo. **Porque no le das a la gente un poco de tu justicia materializada que Aizen te dio?** No me gusta tu sarcasmo, Szayel._

30- Que piensas de los humanos?

_Son criaturas débiles y pecaminosas.** Me gustan los apuestos.**_

31- Que sientes con respecto a los insectos?

_Bien, a Wonderweis le gustan, así que supongo que están bien. Son mejor que los humanos. **No estoy de acuerdo, los humanos pueden ser engañados pero los insectos no comprenden nada. **Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de contradecirme?** Muchas mas, soy un científico y dejare de contradecirte hasta que me des una prueba de porque no debería.**_

32- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

_No, pero a Aizen le gusta. Las canciones de Justin es el segundo soundtrack favorito. **Porque le gusta Justin?** No lo se, creo que Aizen tiene una debilidad por los chicos jóvenes._

33- Que piensas del anime Naruto?

_Me gusta Pein. Su idea de un mundo pacifico es bastante correcta y lo aplaudo en un cien porciento. Cuando le enseñas a la gente lo que es el verdadero dolor, la paz vendrá. **Interesante idea, tal vez Aizen debería intentarlo alguna vez.** Si, estoy de acuerdo. _

34- Te gusta el autor de Bleach?

_Solo si hace que la justicia venga al final_. Y si no lo hace?_ Lo matare. __**Pero ya estamos muertos, recuerdas?**__ No me lo recuerdes._

35- Cambiarias de anime? Porque?

_Si, me gustaría ver que como es la justicia en Konoha.** Me gustaría experimenta en los ninjas.**_

36- Bebes?

_No, no tengo tiempo para eso. Mi "visión" se vería oscurecida por el licor si bebiera**. Buen punto, pero un par de bebidas no lastimarían de vez en cuando.**_

37- Fumas?

_No, nunca. **Vio a Ulquiorra sin su maquillaje una vez y desde ese momento los cigarrillos son taboo.**_

38- Apuestas?

_No, la justicia no requiere de apuestas, requiera de habilidad y precisión.** También requiere inteligencia.**_

39-Te confiesas a Aizen, tu dios, cuando haces algo malo?

_Si, necesito estar libre de pecados en orden de traer justicia al mundo. **No necesariamente, Aizen esta lleno de pecados y aun así trae justicia al mundo. **El es dios, ese es el porque._

40- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Me preguntaría porque habría pasado y luego iría a toma una ducha.** Wondeweis probablemente mataría al pájaro por ti.**_

41- Que harías si Wonderweiss se cagara en tu cabeza?

_Que molestia, ya le enseñe a no quitarse su pañal pero si lo hiciera lo reprendería y luego me bañaría, por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sus excrementos son como desechos radiactivos. **En verdad encontré algo de uranio allí.** No me sorprende._

42- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

_Ni casa seria perfecta; seria un gran domo blanco. Así no me chocaría con ninguna esquina afilada. **Te chocaste con una esquina una vez? **Si, estaba distraído y apurado. _

43- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

_No. No tengo tiempo para eso. **Tiene que ir a materializar justicia.** Basta con el sarcasmo._

44- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

_No me importa ninguno, pero me guata el sol u poco mas que los otros climas.** Es porque no le gusta cuando líquidos extraños caigan del cielo y en su cara.**_

45- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

_No tengo ninguno, la suerte es inútil._ Tú no crees en la suerte porque no la tienes. _Oh, y tu si?_ No… _Mi punto exacto. __**Espera un Segundo, los dos están olvidando que la suerte existe pero es comúnmente confundida con la probabilidad.**__ Y? __**No lo se, solo me gusta sonar inteligente.**_Mira tú.

46- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

_Mi nuevo nombre seria Justiciazilla, porque si seria como los nombre de Gin y Aizen. __**Cuales son sus nuevos nombres?**__ Godzilla y Ginzilla. _Porque todos sus nombres tienen que terminar con "zilla"?_ En verdad nunca lo supe, pero pienso que es porque Aizen ama esa película._

47- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

_Tengo fans?_ No muchos, pero allí están. _Oh, wow, esto es inesperado. No se que decir excepto… maduren y florezcan mis fans y esparzan el poder de la justicia al mundo!_ Suenas como Rock Lee de Naruto.

48- Eres un chulo o una perra?

_Soy el chulo de la injusticia. __**No tenia idea que la injusticia estaba materializada también. Tosen, eres un verdadero genio. NO! Metete en la cabeza que la injusticia y la justicia NO son materiales!**_Alguien se esta poniendo un poco alocado aquí. _**Cállate.**_

49- Tomas alguna medicación para aumentar tu poder?

_No, es todo falso y temporal. **Estoy fuertemente en desacuerdo; la medicación puede funcionar para siempre… bien, hasta que mueres por una sobredosis claro…**_

50- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

_Muy bien, e descubierto que yo, Kaname Tosen, tengo fans! __**Yo también estoy contento, solo falta un día hasta que las entrevistas sean publicadas.**_Si, mañana las publicare en la sala de reuniones de los Espadas para que todos lo vean. Además, enviare una copia a los shinigamis para que lo lean. _Que? Traidora!_ Nunca dije que era leal a Hueco Mundo. Tenía los dedos cruzados…

Comentarios?


	10. Chapter 10

Titulo Original: Espadas Interviews

Autor: gonyonomaru

Genero: Humor/Parodia

Rated: K+

Ultimo capitulo amigos! Como ya había dicho, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se rieran con nuestros amigos espadas. Esperemos que ya pronto podamos ver a algunos de ellos en el manga de nuevo, mas que nada a Nell, Grimm y Ulqui (todavía creo que Ulqui volverá XD) También pueden pasar a ver mi otra traducción "Libro de Criticas basura de Ulquiorra" esta será mas corta, pero también es chistosa. Últimamente ando obsesionada con los fics de la peli "Inception" ("El origen" en español) así que tal vez me mande alguna traducción de ese fandom, hay muchas buenas historias por allí. Bien, me despido, y nos veremos en próximos trabajos. Lean y rían XD.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de goryonomaru.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Bien, todas las entrevistas están terminadas y las e publicado en las sala de reuniones de los Espadas. También puse una cámara, cortesía de Orihime, y ahora puedo cómodamente sentarme, relajarme y ver como el caos se desata. Bien, hasta que los Espadas decidan culparme por los problemas a mí y traten de matarme, en cuyo caso correré al desierto infestado de hollows. Tendría más oportunidades de sobrevivir allí afuera que aquí…

Resultados:

_Aizen_: Mis Espadas, las entrevistas ya han sido publicadas, pero e decidido hacer las cosas un poco mas organizadas. Leeremos una entrevista a la vez así todos conseguiremos la información que queremos.

_Gin_: Kay taicho, quien es el primero?

_Aizen_: Grimmjow.

**Veinte minutos después...**

_Nnoitra_: Grimmjow, eres heterosexual! Me mentiste!

_Grimmjow_: Bien… uhhh… yo… Me estabas presionando!

_Aizen_: Grimmjow, que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que esperabas que me cayera muerto en cualquier segundo?

_Grimmjow_: Que crees que significa? Te quiero muerto!

_Nnoitra_: Aizen, deja de interrumpir, y Grimmjow dijiste que no pudiste cagar en una semana? No veo como es eso verdad porque mi XXXXX apenas entro así que hice el cagar mas fácil para ti, no mas difícil!

_Grimmjow_: Fue un trauma emocional! Emo-cio-nal!

_Aizen_: Nnoitra, tu deja de interrumpirme, y Grimmjow como te atreves a decir que me traicionarías?

_Grimmjow_: Dije lo que quise decir, tu traicionaste a la Sociedad de Almas sin que te importara así que porque yo no puedo traicionarte a ti?

_Aizen_: Tienes que ser listo para tener un plan para traicionar y claramente tu no lo eres!

_Nnoitra_: Aizen! Cállate yo estaba hablando primero! Si los condones no son pequeños sombreros transparentes para enanos entonces que son?

_Aizen_: No sabes eso? Entonces en verdad que eres el mas estúpido! Y Grimmjow, manejas una tienda de animales y nunca se lo dijiste a nadie? Que egoísta de tu parte, que tal si yo quisiera una mascota?

_Grimmjow_: Entonces no te daría ninguna! Probablemente la matarías o la harías sufrir!

_Gin_: Hey todos! Cálmense, cálmense! Vamos a leer la entrevista de Ulquiorra y veamos como el pequeño emo es en realidad!

**~Silencio~**

_Aizen_: Ya apúrate y léela!

**Veinte minutos después...**

_Orihime_: Ulquiorra... me amas? Pero espera, que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que no tenias ningunos de "esos" órganos?

_Ulquiorra_: Yo no te amo. Y significa que no tengo un XXXXX.

_Aizen_: Espeluznante, pero Ulquiorra, tu quieres que te de un abrazo?

_Ulquiorra_: Se me resbalo la lengua, nada mas!

_Aizen_: Oh y yo que justo iba a darte un abrazo.

_Ulquiorra_: Esta bien! Bien, si quiero un abrazo! Me siento poco amado!

_Aizen:_ Mentí, yo no abrazo a nadie.

_Gin_: Aww taicho eres tan malo. Oh y tu también conoces a Satán? Deberíamos juntarnos todos algún día.

_Ulquiorra_: Si, deberíamos. Pero Nnoitra, si te acercas un paso mas a mi me sentiré violado.

_Nnoitra_: Maldición que te sentirás violado, que querías decir cuando dijiste que correrías si estuviera desnudo en tu cama?

_Ulquiorra_: No hagas preguntas estúpidas, escuche a Grimmjow quejarse por semanas después de su encuentro y no quería que eso me pasara a mi.

_Orihime_: Ulquiorra! Pervertido! No puedo creer que tengas fotos de mi en la ducha!

_Ulquiorra_: Bien las tengo y no tenia idea de que tuvieras la palabra "Aizen" grabada en tu espalda.

_Aizen_: Eso no es algo que te importe Ulquiorra y cuando nos viste a mi y Gin no estábamos teniendo sexo! Solo estábamos susurrando el uno al otro muy cerca.

_Grimmjow_: Si, con sus manos en el pecho del otro.

_Gin_: Quería ver si Aizen tenia un pezón.

_Grimmjow_: Bien, lo tiene?

_Gin_: Si, uno muy pequeño.

_Yammy_: Ulquiorra! Yo. No. Soy. Estúpido!

_Aizen_: Yammy, eres estúpido ahora para de gritar y Ulquiorra, me comparas con Tobi? El loco retardado bipolar?

_Ulquiorra_: Si, el es justo igual a usted porque creo que sus edades son casi la misma.

_Aizen_: Aww, Ulquiorra que dulce, pero no soy tan joven. Oh y casi lo olvido, que es lo que tendrías en la casa de tus sueños?

_Ulquiorra_: Estatuas desnudas de usted.

_Aizen_: Ya veo, Ulquiorra, ahora te prohíbo que te me acerques a menos de 50 pies de mí.

_Ulquiorra_: Que? No, Aizen-sama, porque?

_Aizen_: Ya tengo a Gin con que lidiar, no necesito mas problemas.

_Gin_: Ooo la próxima es la entrevista de Nnoitra!

**Veinte minutos después...**

_Gin_: Nnoitra... sabes que no siento "eso" por ti verdad?

_Nnoitra_: Pero Gin porque? Somos perfectos el uno para el otro, ambos somos altos, con sonrisas espeluznantes, y somos geniales!

_Grimmjow_: Tu obsesión con Gin es escalofriante pero dime… QUE ES LO QUE VAS A HACER CON ESE GATITO?

_Nnoitra_: A la gente le gustan los gatitos; iba a usarlo para atraer gente a la que pudiera violar.

_Gin_: Eso es repugnante, pero estabas acostado desnudo en mi cama? Y Aizen entro? Porque nadie me dijo nada?

_Aizen_: No te lo dije porque sabia que te pondrías celoso y Nnoitra, te atreverías a traicionarme si así pudieras tener a Gin?

_Nnoitra_: Si! Haría lo que sea por Gin!

_Yammy_: Incluso llamarme estúpido!

_Nnoitra_: Yo… no veo que tiene eso que ver todo, pero si.

_Szayel_: Yammy, ya deja de gritar y Nnoitra, te dije que la cosa del termómetro era un experimento, no estaba siendo gay!

_Nnoitra_: Eso no importa, se veía gay! Espera, no pude terminar de leer la entrevista.

**Cinco minutos después...**

_Nnoitra_: Aizen y Gin se van a casar! (se desmaya)

_Gin_: Aizen, finalmente quieres casarte conmigo, esto es un sueño hecho realidad!

_Aizen_: No Gin, no nos vamos a casar y no puedo creer que ustedes miren Family Guy en MI tv! Oh, y alguien debería asegurarse de que Nnoitra no esta muerto.

_Szayel_: No, el esta bien. Estará consiente de nuevo en unos minutos.

_Gin_: Mientras podrías empezar a leer la entrevista de Szayel.

**Veinte minutos después...**

_Aizen_: Szayel, quieres experimentar en mi cerebro?

_Szayel_: Si, que científico no lo haría?

_Tosen_: Espera… Szayel, si fueras gay querrías estar conmigo?

_Szayel_: SI FUERA, SI FUERA, pero no soy gay así que puedes olvidarlo.

_Tosen_: Yo no soy ga-

_Nnoitra_: -Experimentarías conmigo mientras estoy desnudo?

_Szayel_: Si, porque molestarme en vestirte si voy a hacer un examinación de cuerpo entero?

_Nnoitra_: Estas seguro que no eres gay?

_Szayel_: Si! Porque todos siguen diciendo que soy gay?

_Gin_: Es porque tu color favorito en el rosa y Nnoitra… tienes un muñeco de mi… que violas?

_Nnoitra_: Si, quieres verlo?

_Gin_: No… preferiría leer la entrevista de Aaroniero…

**Veinte minutos después...**

_Aizen_: Aaroniero, entiendo tu lógica, pero yo no quiero a Ichigo porque Yo. No. Soy. Gay! Honestamente, porque todos siguen creyendo que yo y Gin estábamos teniendo sexo en la sala del trono?

_Aaroniero_: Los ruidos no miente Aizen… ellos no mienten…

_Grimmjow_: Hey! No soy el Espada mas estúpido! Yammy lo es!

_Yammy_: Claramente tú lo eres ahora cállate, creo que Mister Pantalones-humeantes quiere decir algo.

_Ulquiorra_: Porque todos notaron que fumo? No es la gran cosa…

_Aaroniero_: Ningún otro Espada fuma, es por eso que es la gran cosa, vas a necesitar pulmones nuevos!

_Grimmjow_: Todos cállense la maldita boca, quiero leer la entrevista de Starrk!

**Veinte minutos después...**

_Orihime_: Ya vieron como fui tratada? Todos son tan malos conmigo!

_Aizen_: Cállate estúpida perra, la gente tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer que mañosear todo el día. Cuando dije que Ulquiorra no era tan silencioso en la habitación no quería decir lo que todos pensaron… pervertidos. Oh, y Starrk… porque murmuraste "no" cuando dije que iba a protegerte?

_Starrk_: Esto… era una broma?

_Aizen_: Una broma? Supongo que el echo de que mi nombre signifique "chupón" también es una broma!

_Starrk_: No, eso fue todo real Sosuke.

_Grimmjow_: Yammy es mas idiota que yo!

_Yammy_: No no lo soy!

_Gin_: Podrían ustedes dos idiotas cortarla de una vez? Otras personas quieren decir cosas también, Starrk, tienes una personalidad dividida?

_Starrk_: Si, es por eso que algunas de las respuestas eran extrañas.

_Aizen_: Así que unos de tus "lados" quiere "largarse en un parpadeo"?

_Starrk_: Si… pero que me quiero quedar!

_Aizen_: Voy a tener mis ojos en ti… pero ahora vamos a leer mi perfectamente perfecta entrevista.

**Veinte sorprendentemente no perfectamente perfectos minutos después...**

_Szayel_: Aizen! Nosotros Espadas no somos idiotas!

_Aizen_: Lo se, estaba hablando sobre Grimmjow no de todos ustedes.

_Ulquiorra_: Si, Grimmjow es bastante estúpido… trato de orinar en la cama de Aizen?

_Grimmjow_: Si! Parecía apropiado y yo simplemente amo el apodo de Aizen… el Barney gay de la Sociedad de Almas! Hahaha.

_Aizen_: Grimmjow, cállate no soy gay!

_Tosen_: Yo le creo Aizen… pero tu… tu no (lagrimeo) me quieres?

_Aizen_: Tosen, no seas exagerado, pero deberías haberlo sabido.

_Nnoitra_: Pobre Tosen… pero Aizen… tu lees novelas románticas?

_Aizen__:_ Si, ahora podrían dejar eso atrás gente?

_Grimmjow_: Gay Barney! Tu matarías al gatito? Y fue tu culpa que perdiera mi testículo!

_Aizen_: Si no puedes soportar la matanza de los gatitos entonces eres muy débil y como se suponía que supiera que Szayel estaría "examinándote" cuando entre?

_Yammy_: Aizen tiene razón y no soy el Espada mas estúpido! Así que en tu cara!

_Grimmjow_: Cállate Yammy, y Gay Barney no puedo creer que te mires en el espejo y murmures "Soy tan sexy" porque no lo eres!

_Aizen_: Deja de llamarme así y yo soy sexy, solo no en una manera abierta…

_Ulquiorra_: Aizen-sama... pensé que había dicho que no le gustaba Tobi…

_Aizen_: No me gusta, odio a Tobi… pero me encanta Madara, y no creo que esto sea gay!

_Tosen_: Tobi y Madara son la misma persona… y Gin, me quieres muerto?

_Gin_: Si, no me gusta el café (como si eso explicara algo)

_Aizen_: Tobi and Madara son la misma persona? No lo puedo creer!

_Nnoitra_: En serio? Porque todo el mundo lo descubrió hace muuuuuuucho tiempo y no tenia idea de que tuvieras problemas de compromiso como yo.

_Aizen_: No los tengo! Quédense quietos así podemos leer la entrevista de Gin.

**Veinte minutos después...**

_Aizen_: Nnoitra, tu y Orihime tuvieron una pelea de gatas?

_Nnoitra_: Si, ella si que rajuña mucho!

_Grimmjow_: No tenia idea que secretamente te gustaran las cosas lindas, estas seguro de que en realidad no eres Mister Gay encubierto?

_Aizen_: No! No soy gay y a ti también te gustan las cosas bonitas!

_Nnoitra_: Gin besaste a ese pequeño niño pero no me aceptas a mi, un crecido y muy frustrado sexualmente hombre!

_Gin_: Si… pero yo y Toshiro teníamos una apuesta… ese es el porque,

_Tosen_: Ahora yo traeré a la justicia! Gin me voy a conseguir algunas sandijuelas comedoras de ojos!

**~_Silencio_~**

_Aizen_: Yo y Gin no nos restregamos el uno al otro!

**~_Mas silencio_~**

_Aizen_: Y esto no es un prostíbulo gay!

**~_Aun mas silencio_~**

_Aizen_: Bien ya que hay tanto silencio ahora puedo oficialmente anunciar que desde ahora cada Espada me rezara a mi, leerá de la biblia de Aizen, y se inclinara y besara mis pies cuando me vean.

_Todo el mundo_: Muy ocupados como para decir algo porque todos están gimiendo.

_Ulquiorra_: Gin, acabo de darme cuenta que la casa de mis sueños se parece mucho a la tuya.

_Gin_: Eso es porque ambos queremos a Aizen! Tu eres mi competencia!

_Aizen_: Ninguno de los dos esta compitiendo porque yo no soy gay y Gin… tu sueñas con… violarme por el trasero?

_Gin_: Bien… yo em… ugh… si.

**~Silencio~**

_Ulquiorra_: Esperen un segundo; todo esto será publicado en la Sociedad de Almas?

_Aizen_: Uh-oh.

_Ulquiorra_: Tal vez mejor leemos la entrevista de Tosen ahora…

**Veinte aburridos minutos después...**

_Aizen_: Szayel, La Sociedad de Almas no es un lugar de justicia!

_Nnoitra_: Porque todos asumen que los voy a violar?

_Aizen_: Porque lo harías y sobre esta pregunta porque todos piensan que yo, un muy respetable y heterosexual hombre, los violaría o les haría algo sucio?

_Nnoitra_: Porque lo harías y porque no te agrado?

_Aizen_: No copies mis palabras y no me agradas porque eres gay!

_Nnoitra_: Gasp!

_Grimmjow_: Maldita sea! No soy el mas estúpido!

_Gin_: Oh, así que fue idea de Tosen hacer que todo fuera blanco?

_Tosen_: E vuelto con las sandijuelas!

**~Silencio~**

Aizen: No tengo una debilidad por los chicos jóvenes!

Y asi termina Espadas Interviews… fue muy divertido de escribir, pero no puedo esperar a escribir mi próxima historia! Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Comentarios?


End file.
